


My New Pack?

by thebestpplrkrazy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpplrkrazy/pseuds/thebestpplrkrazy
Summary: Alith finds Infinite Who is trying to kill himself but Alith won't let him. They start to have feelings for each other but Infinite thinks Alith will leave one day. Together they try to do the right thing while fighting the darkness in themselves but could they really be good?
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Alith/Entoria

**Author's Note:**

> The own nothing but my Oc Alith/Entoria and other oc's  
> I am new to acutally posting my fanfics so I hope people enjoy it.  
> My Story is on fanfiction . Net under thebestpplrcrazy and wattpad is wolven-soul

Infinite laid beside a cliff ledge. He had no idea how he got there or why he was still alive. He was injured physically and mentally. His fur was matted with blood, the wound across his chest still bled from the ruby and was beginning to get infected. He didn't have the will to live anymore,his normally proud will was so damaged he didn't want to fight to stay alive. He dragged his tired body closer and closer to the ledge. The breeze rustled his fur. He felt so broken and useless. No one wanted him, not his pack, Dr Robotnik or anyone for what he did. He just needed to push himself a bit more and he'll finally be free. The jackal felt himself fall but got his foot yanked up. He looked up to see a black male wolf with wavy fur from his head that was white and turned grey with black at the tips. He had blood stains on his brown muzzle, he looked as bad as the jackal felt. “Let me go!” Infinite yelled. “No! You can't die! Infinite took everything from everyone! I'm not letting anyone get hurt if I could help!” the wolf said as he slowly dragged Infinite up onto the ledge. “I am Infinite!” the jackal yelled at the wolf and started crying. The wolf just stared at him and said “Infinite destroyed my home without a second glance. He killed others without caring. You're a broken jackal that feels.” The wolf smiled “Infinite is dead.” The wolf kicked Infinite's mask over the edge and hauled the crying jackal back to what he called his new home. It was a cave a bit far from town. Inside were some blankets and a fire pit with bags of rashings. The wolf laid the jackal down on the blankets and stared emotionlessly at the now sleeping jackal. The reason why he let the scientists use his body was for the money for his pack. Alith stared at him and back down at his ripped gloved paws. He was never a male he was born female but didn't know how to change back but the scientists made sure he knew how to use his shadow energy. Now they are rotting in that lab where he left them. Alith made sure the fire was still burning before crawling under the blankets beside the jackal. The wolf frowned as he felt the other's forehead, he was burning up. The next morning an angry Alith ran to town. He hated waking up early. He easily stole medicine and anything he could get his hands on for soup. Alith slowly walked back to his cave. He felt like shit for stealing but he had no money and was okay if he starved but he couldn't let a sick and injured jackal starve. Alith got back and was happy to see the jackal still asleep. Alith dug out a pot so he could make some chicken soup. Alith just hoped it'll turn out good. Alith glanced at Infinite's gloves and shoes, they had the Infinite symbol on them. Alith carefully took them off and burned them in a fire he made outside of the cave. Infinite woke up freezing but saw a big bowl of soup that smelt good. He tried to sit up but slowly fell back down and groaned in pain. Alith came walking in the cave with an arm full of wood for the fire. He sat down beside the jackal. “I'm Entoria but call me Alith because I'm a male right now.” Alith smiled at Infinite. The jackal looked at Alith like he was crazy but thought he'll ask more about it later. “Zero..My name is Zero.” Zero said with his ears flat on his head. “Well Zero, I thought you might not be able to sit up so I bought some straws.” Alith smiled and put a straw in the soup. He grabbed more blankets to prop Zero into more of a sitting position. “ Thank you…” Zero whispered. “Your welcome!” Alith grinned. He stood up and walked out the cave. Zero's mismatched eyes widened, he got nervous once he didn't see Alith but tried to fight it off. His heart raced and it suddenly got hard to breath. Zero gasped trying to get air into his lungs but it didn't help. He was gonna start panicking but saw Alith walk in with a bucket of water. Alith sat the water down near Zero and dug in a bag for soap. Zero watched Alith while he kept breathing heavy. Alith poured a little soap into the bucket and dunk a cloth in it but grinned as his holy glove got wet. He took off his now wet gloves, uncovered Zero who looked at him shocked and began to clean out Zero's wounds on his legs first. The time Alith was done Zero was breathing normally and was done with his soup. Alith quickly ran out but came back with another bucket of water to wash out the soap. Zero was dozing off but tried to stay up. Alith then began to put salve on all the cuts and put extra on Zero's chest because of how the edges were green. Zero flinched and glared at Alith. Alith ignored him and bandaged all the wounds. “There!” Alith smiled and studied his handy work before finishing “Now you'll heal.” “You looked worse than me the other day. Now you look fine.” Zero sated. “I know right? My fur was burnt and I smelt like a burnt duck. Oh yeah and the blood. I think it has to do with what the scientists did to me.” Alith's smile vanished and his grey eyes became a bright yellow with slits and a clouded over look. Zero wanted to ask more but thought it was better to wait till later on. Alith shook his head “But that's in the past!” “Why did you save me?” Zero asked but knew he was falling asleep. “I saved you because I thought you were a normal jackal but after you told me who you used to be….I decided you needed a second chance.” Alith looked at the now sleeping jackal and smiled but looked worried. He needed to get Zero to a real house so he could break his fever. A cold cave won't help him but Alith searched for his pack and everyone he asked told him they either were dead or splitted up during the war. 

Alith's ears lay flat on his head as he remembered his younger siblings and his grandmother that took care of them all. He hoped they all were alive somewhere. Tears rolled down Alith's face as he looked at Zero sleeping. He wanted to blame Zero and kill him like he was made to do but it wasn't Zero he was supposed to kill. It was Infinite and he was already dead. Alith wiped away his tears. He stood up to try to let off his anger by cutting down more trees for firewood. Alith made shadows appear around his paws and turned them into solid points. It looked like he had black pointed gloves on. He hacked down trees like they were paper. After about an hour he hauled it all inside the cave. He noticed Zero moved to his side and threw another blanket over him. Alith then slowly started preparing a mushroom soup with the last bit of milk he had in a hole he dug up in the cave to keep it cold. As he was done cutting mushrooms he heard footsteps outside the cave. Alith instantly ran to the opening of the cave and peered out. He saw a big green crocodile talking loudly with a bee but Alith's instincts felt off. He turned to scan the cave and felt like he was being watched. He didn't like this at all. Alith ran back to Zero and covered Zero with his body and kept looking around and at the opening. A few minutes went by and that bad feeling left Alith released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He heard the crocodile talk/yell “What?! But we-” Alith heard another male talking but couldn't make out the words. A few minutes passed when Alith finally crawled over Zero to the cave opening to see no one was there. Alith returned to making the mushroom soup but couldn't shake that strange feeling.   
Alith ate his soup in silence when he heard a thud. He twitched and saw a big backpack with two sleeping bags attached. Alith put his bowl down and walked over to the backpack. He nudged it a couple times. Nothing happened. Alith smiled so big he couldn't help it. “Thank you!” Alith happily yelled into the forest. Alith took the bag back to where he was sitting with his bowl of soup. He carefully unpacked the bag. Alith found packets to make beef and chicken broth, some pairs of gloves, salves, a first aid kit with extra bandages, granola bars, a compass,bottles of water, a fire starter that Alith had no idea how to use it, matches and at the very bottom of the back that made it so heavy was an air mattress. Alith's tail wagged and he finished his soup. Zero woke up to a horrible whistling noise. He glared at Alith and watched as Alith blew into a big black bag? Balloon? “What are you doing?” Zero asked and coughed. “Trying to get our bed up before it gets late but as nice as whoever left the bag here they forgot a damn air pump!” Alith said before he kept blowing into the air mattress. “How is that a bed?” Zero asked. “It's an air mattress!” Alith gasped and finished “It's like a mattress filled with air instead of fluff...Cotton…Feathers?.... Whatever mattresses are filled with.” Zero looked at the barely half filled air mattress with doubt. “Mushroom soup is waiting for you.” Alith grunted before he continued to fill the air mattress. “What did you mean?” Zero asked after another straw full of soup. “Mean? About what?” Alith asked clearly out of breath. “To call you Alith because you're a male. I thought you were a male?” Zero asked but knew he shouldn't have asked as he watched Alith's eyes dim. “I was born female. I used to be called Entoria but after I let the scientists use me as a test subject….I'm not sure what they did to me. All I know is I could switch genders but I don't know how to control it yet. They didn't bother trying to help or teach me. All they showed me is how to use my shadow powers… Shadow Energy?...Then I killed them…” Alith whispered the last part but Zero heard and his ears flattened against his head. “ Did you let them do that to you because of me?” Zero nervously asked. “No. It was Infinite I was built to kill.” Alith smiled. “But he's already dead.” Zero just looked at Alith shocked but didn't want to ask anymore. “Since we're digging into my past. Let's go into yours. Why did you become Infinite?” Zero layed down and didn't answer, Alith rolled his eyes but kept trying to blow up the mattress. About an hour later Alith finally had the mattress up. He unrolled the sleeping bags and unzipped them just to zip them together, making a big sleeping bag. “Zero! I know you're up. I see your tail moving.” Alith grinned as he saw Zero's tail stop moving. “I got our bed made.” Alith said as he started to uncover Zero. Zero groaned as Alith helped him stand but Zero's legs shook under him. Alith picked up Zero bridal style and carried him to the bed. “I could of walked!” Zero growled. “You mean crawled? Plus I'm not watching you reopen your wounds.” Alith covered Zero back up who instantly snuggled into the warmth of the big sleeping bag. Alith threw more blankets over him to make Zero sweat out his fever. Alith got the little fire to be a bit bigger for more heat. Alith then crawled into the bed and stared at the ceiling of the cave. “I got beat by Shadow the hedgehog..He called me weak and a coward. I let my pride take over me.. I left my pack when Dr Robotnik said he could make me stronger...I should of listened to my pack… I know now I am a coward and weak.” Zero whispered “Your not weak. It takes a lot of strength to admit that. I'll go beat up Shadow for you!” Alith smiled. “He'll just hurt you like me. That's how I got this scar.” Zero traced the scar over his face. “Your scar makes you look badass! I wouldn't mind one but it probably won't look good on me when I'm a girl though.” Alith said while wondering how she'll look with a scar over her face. “Heh! You'll look horrible.” Zero said a bit too seriously. Alith glanced at Zero and saw him smile. “Hey! I'll look more deadly! Than no one will mess with us!” Alith said happily. “Yeah right. We'll probably get into more fights because of how we look.” Zero smirked but inside knew he was useless without his sword and the phantom ruby. “Then as soon as you're better we should train together so we could watch each other's backs.” Alith said while his eyes were shut. Zero's eyes widened. Does that mean Alith wants him around after he gets better? “Okay.” Zero said before he drifted into sleep. 

The next day Zero woke up with some porridge and a baggy filled with sugar packs. He was nervous at first but kept telling himself Alith was just cutting wood. He couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching him though. His ears kept twitching at every little sound. Then he heard a thud that made him twitch so bad he barely caught his bowl he almost dropped. He slowly turned to the cave opening and saw a bag. Zero just stared at it. His heart was racing and he didn't dare look away. What if someone was out there waiting for him to attack but saw Alith walk in with a pair of new shoes. He smiled at the bag and picked it up. “I traded some of our blankets for shoes for you!” Alith sat beside Zero on the mattress that made Zero bounce up slightly. “Sorry about them being black and red though. Thought it was better than the bright pink runners. Oh look at my boots! They're like my old ones I used to have.” Alith smiled as Zero looked at Alith's spiked heeled combat knee high boots. “I made sure they were boy ones.” Alith smiled but frowned at the paper that was tied onto the backpack. “Thank you. Who left the bag?” Zero asked. “I don't know but they want me to work for them now.” Alith handed Zero the note. “I probably should help them but I don't want to leave you alone and I was hoping we could get moving as soon as you're better.” Alith said with worry in his voice. Zero saw the ink slowly disappear but luckily he read it all. “So you have been taking bags full of stuff from strangers? I know my parents didn't love me but they at least made sure I didn't take anything from strangers.” Zero commented. “We needed the food, mattress, sleeping bags, matches and the salves. I've been putting on your wounds.” Alith thought he'll ask more about Zero's family later on. “I don't trust this.” Zero said. “I don't either but if I don't come back don't accept anymore bags.” Alith said as he stood up to leave again. “Wait, you're going?!” Zero asked, surprised he was actually going to go. “Yes. I hate owing people.” Alith dug in one of the bags and handed Zero a dagger. “Only use it if you're in danger. I'll try to be fast.” Alith walked out the cave. 

Alith ran to the spot he was supposed to meet whoever wrote the letter. He was on the outskirts of town in a field area with little hills here and there. Alith was nervous. One because he didn't know who was coming and two he was normally very shy but once he started taking care of Zero he's been forcing himself to talk. Like with the shoes this morning. He traded people blankets for rashings then traded those for plywood then traded them for the shoes. He stuttered at the first trade but easily got the shoes after that but Alith was mentally exhausted. “Hey wolf what's your deal?” a stern yet serious voice asked behind Alith who jumped but glowed a purple light covering his body. When Alith turned it wasn't Alith but Entoria who glared at the purple chameleon. The chameleon's eyes widened before quickly turning away. “What?” Entoria asked but gasped as she heard her voice. “Wait here.” the chameleon said before disappearing. Entoria ducked down. She never really got how the males could walk around without clothes but the girls had to be clothed but she was embarrassed. She felt her fur heat up on her muzzle. It was five minutes before the chameleon came back and dropped clothes in front of Entoria along with underwear that made Entoria's face a bright red. She quickly put on the clothes so fast she shocked herself. Entoria looked down at her skinny black jeans, her new green v-neck shirt and a pretty awesome looking purple trench coat that has ruffles from the hips down. “So...What did you want?” Entoria asked. The chameleon turned and said “Sorry if the clothes don't match. I just tried to hurry.” “The clothes are awesome. Thank you for the clothes and everything else too but why are you helping me and my friend?” Entoria asked. “I caught you stealing. So me and my team followed you. I saw your sick friend.-” Entoria cut in “Your the one I felt watching me?!” “Yes and I saw how you shielded him with your body, waiting for an attack. I could see you're a warrior and I wanted you to join the Resistance.” The chameleon finished. “The Resistance is the big group that took down Eggman and Infinite?” Entoria asked. “Yes.” the purple chameleon answered. “No but if there is another way to pay you back then I will.” Entoria said. “ I saw you use your powers. You'll get better training and learn how to control it better-” “I'm not a thief and I thank you but ever since Infinite got defeated others have been mean to jackals. I'm not putting my friend through that.” Entoria said with so much force she shocked herself. The chameleon sighed. “If you change your mind ask for Espio or Knuckles at the Resistance.” Espio disappeared. Entoria ran back to the cave worried, they had to leave before the Resistance figured out Zero used to be Infinite. Entoria walked in to see Zero rocking back and forth mumbling something. “Zero!” Entoria said but regretted it because she got clawed at. Luckily she moved but her cheek got scratched instead of her eye. Entoria hissed in pain but didn't know she was now Alith again. Alith grabbed ahold of Zero's hand and kept saying “Breath. It's okay Zero.” over and over till Zero finally calmed down. He was shaking and crying. Alith hugged Zero like he would break if Alith let go. Alith and Zero stayed like that till the sun was setting when finally Zero pulled away. Alith grabbed Zero's arm and hauled him to a standing position. They slowly made their way out of the cave. The evening cool air was too cold for Zero and Alith knew that but he needed to do this with Zero. Alith breathed deep before howling so loud that Zero flinched. Zero looked at Alith with a mix of surprise and sadness. “Now you howl. You heard mine so you'll know it's me. I won't understand your howl like you can't with mine but at least if you're in danger you could easily call me.” Alith said with a smile. “My howl is annoying.” Zero said with his ears flat. “Can't be any worse than a hyena.” Alith smiled. Zero actually howled and his howl was annoying but Alith didn't care. He joined Zero, they spent about a good ten minutes howling into the wind. Alith felt like he was back with his pack while Zero felt free and happy to have a pack mate. Wait, a pack mate? Zero looked at Alith who was still howling. Zero was scared Alith would leave him like how he left his own pack for power. They walked back to the cave. Alith got the fire started and reheated some leftover porridge for Zero. Zero ate but Alith looked so distant that Zero felt panicky. “They wanted me to join the Resistance.” Alith suddenly spoke. Zero's mind instantly showed Alith leaving him. “So you're leaving me then?” Zero asked. “No! I told them no.” Alith said and added “But they are watching us. We have to leave before they figure out who you used to be. Tomorrow I'm gonna trade most of our stuff to get a wagon so I could pull you. My friend Khan lives near a mountain with a lake where my old pack lived well used to live beside a lake about two, maybe three days walk from here. He'll let us stay with him for awhile.” “How do you know this Khan won't turn me in?” Asked Zero. “Because he doesn't care if someone is evil or good or used to be. He'll help anyone.” Alith said. “I'm sorry. I clawed your cheek.” Zero said while staring into his bowl. “It's okay. I have anxiety attacks too.” Alith said and yawned. “Is that what that horrible feeling was?” Zero asked. “Yes.” replied Alith. He took off his jacket, gloves, boots and undid the zipper on his pants before crawling under the blanket. “Why are you wearing clothes?” Zero asked. “Wow. I didn't know we were playing twenty questions. Because I was a girl till I got clawed.” Alith said a bit too harsh. Zero's ears lay flat on his head and he knew it was all his fault. He was bad at being a friend or pack mate or whatever this was. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound that harsh. I'm just tired. I am sorry Zero.” Alith said as he closed his eyes. Zero set his bowl down and hugged Alith. Alith smiled and turned to his side so he could hold Zero better. The two fell asleep like that. When morning came Alith was too exhausted to move he felt like his bones were grinding with every breath. He watched Zero breath heavy in his sleep and his fever came back. Alith felt his forehead to see if he had a fever too. Unfortunately he did have one too. Alith whimpered, he didn't want to be sick. They were supposed to leave today but he could barely move or keep his eyes open. Zero woke up to a dead fire and no food was made. He saw that Alith was still sleeping. So Zero tried and tried to get the fire started and after 25 matches he finally got it. Zero then found packets of beef broth. So he heated up water and dumped the packets in and stirred. Zero never really cooked before but he knew how to heat up water. Zero wobbly got the bowls and poured the broth in them. Zero was so proud he could finally do something for Alith but he was freezing so Zero added a few more logs into the fire. It quickly got way too smoky in the cave and Zero had no idea what to do. Alith slowly sat up and used the long stick he used as a poker and broke a part the logs so heat still came but it wasn't smokey. Alith layed back down but saw the bowl of soup. “Zero...Drink some soup but don't swallow it and act like we're gonna kiss then spit it in my mouth.” Alith said but he had a big grin on his face. Zero's fur bristled and he felt his fur go hotter than what it was. “You would like that wouldn't you?” Zero smirked trying to hide the fact he was embarrassed. “You know what? I wouldn't want my first kiss with someone spitting soup in my mouth!” Alith burst out laughing along with Zero. Alith drank up the soup like he never ate in ages. Zero was still siping on his when he noticed Alith was sleeping again. Zero wagged his tail because Alith ate all the soup he made. Sure it was just broth but Alith liked it anyway. Zero finished his and layed next to Alith. Zero just noticed that Alith smelt like rain and something else….Roses? No it was more sweet...Chocolate? No that was too sweet...Zero kept thinking over other smells before he fell asleep. It was afternoon when Alith woke up with a killer headache, he felt like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. It took him an hour to rebandage Zero's wounds. He wished he would have just woken him up, it would have been a lot easier. Zero opened his eyes and said “We can't leave if we're both sick.” “I know but I don't know if I could protect you like this either.” Alith sadly said. “Just leave. I'm useless anyway. Just go and find your pack.” Zero said seriously. “I only knew you for about four days now. You are my pack. Probably my only pack mate. I've been asking around about my pack in the city. Others tell me they are either dead or spilt up.” Alith wiped away tears he didn't know he had. “I'm not leaving you!” Zero just shook his head with tears running down his face. “I'm sorry…” “It's not your fault!” Alith said as he laid back down, he was so tired and sore. “It's not your fault….” Alith drifted back to sleep. “It is. You're just too damn good to see it or you really think I'm worth it…” Zero said knowing Alith didn't hear him. Zero got up and his legs tried to buckle under him but he forced them to move like when Alith helped him the other day. He walked around the cave willing his legs to work normally. He walked around for five minutes when he collapsed on the bed making Alith bounce. Alith turned and pulled Zero's ear who yelped in surprise. “I let you sleep without bouncing you so let me sleep!” Alith growled out before letting go of Zero's ear and went back to bed. Zero looked horrified, he never saw Alith look or sound so vicious before. Zero moved slowly not to wake up Alith afraid of what Alith might do. Zero laid there looking up, he was tired of being useless. He can't move a lot without help. He still felt hot but he was able to make a broth soup. He could keep the fire going but he ended up making the cave smokey. “He'll be better off without me.” Zero whispered and slowly made his way out the cave. He didn't know how far he actually made it before he had to lean on a tree and rest for a bit. Zero started shaking. He was freezing, he should have taken one blanket with him but didn't think about it till now. He noticed he was beside a river that looked like it had a strong current.

Alith woke up and noticed right away that Zero wasn't in the cave. Alith got up and walked out the cave. His muscles hurt with every step he took but he ignored it. He sniffed the air and got Zero’s scent. A mix of pine and a spice Alith couldn't place. Alith slowly followed the scent and was breathing heavy. He growled at himself for feeling so weak. The last time he felt like this his great great grandmother took care of him and made sure he was well taken care of before he was allowed to leave his bed. Alith walked and walked but had to stop to take a break. He was dizzy and freezing. 

Zero didn't know when he fell asleep but knew the legs in front of him weren't there before. He sat up to look up at the owner of the legs but saw a wispon thrusted in front of his muzzle. Zero noticed it was a fire wispon and thought being burnt he'll finally be warm. “Listen dog give me everything you got!” the yellow bird yelled. Zero just stared at the bird with a blank stare. The bird yanked Zero to his feet and shoved the wispon against his chest wound. Zero gasped at the sudden pain but didn't really care. “Now give me everything you have!” the bird yelled again but more angry sounding. Zero smirked before saying “I got nothing.” The bird glared at Zero while Zero just tried to stay standing. 

Alith started to run even if it hurt like hell once he caught another scent. Alith huffed as he saw a bird pointing a wispon at Zero's chest making it bleed again. Alith growled before charging into the bird. All anyone heard was a thud before the yellow bird yelped and hit the ground. Zero eyes widened as he watched Alith's grey eyes become a neon yellow then a bloody red with black energy wrapping itself around his hands making big pointed claws. Under Alith's feet was a flat looking black fire that danced. A purple haze of light covered Alith and vanished but Entoria stood there looking feral. She slashed at the yellow bird that screamed an ear splitting scream. Zero slid to the ground staring at Entoria with a mix of amazement, fear, and jealousy. He never saw a female look so beautiful but deadly, she scared him more than Shadow and could literally feel the darkness rolling off of her. He was jealous with how powerful she actually had and how she showed no emotion while hurting people like how he used to. Zero was pulled out of his thoughts when Entoria threw the bird like he was a paper ball towards Zero. The bird tried to crawl away but Entoria was instantly behind him. He grabbed his head feathers to make him look at Zero. Zero saw how badly the bird was cut open all over his body. “Don't! Mess! With! My! Pack!” Entoria growled before snapping the bird's neck like he was a stick. Zero watched as the bird fell to the ground but gasped as Entoria yanked his ear. “Why. Did. You. Leave. The. Cave?” Entoria whispered making herself sound even more frightening. Zero's instances told him to run far and fast but he was too scared to move with the way Entoria looked right now. “I-.... I didn't want to hold you back! You could do so much without me dragging you down!” Zero said but noticed how hollow he felt saying it. “Your the only thing keeping me from becoming the monster they created me to be!” Entoria screamed with red tears streaming down her face. Zero was shocked about what she said and about the blood tears. Zero wiped her tears away and was released but Entoria glared at Zero. His ears lay flat but he didn't dare try to defend himself. Zero watched as Entoria's eyes changed back to silvery grey,the black energy vanished and her tears began to look normal. Entoria wanted to throw Zero around but to her that'll be like kicking a sick wounded puppy. She turned to the dead body. She shakily got up to push the bird's body into the river. Zero watched how she looked so natural doing it but shook his head. He was not Infinite anymore, Infinite killed and destroyed and made others suffer. He was Zero, the one that'll be a better person then Infinite. After Entoria finished she sat beside Zero breathing heavily with her body shaking. Zero shook to but wasn't sure if it was fear or from being cold and sick. Entoria suddenly wrapped her arms around Zero still crying. Zero was shocked but loved the warmth he got from her body. “I don't want to lose you! I lost everyone else… I'll become the monster they made me to be if that means I still got a pack mate!” Entoria cried into Zero's fur. Zero was shocked at how Entoria showed how much she cared but more shocked at how she looked. As Alith he was more male looking with wild wavy fur on his head and more tough looking while Entoria looked so fragile but she wasn't. Entoria cried herself to sleep while Zero sat there awkwardly before he drifted off to sleep. They both didn't see or feel the figures watching them till the purple chameleon and a black and red hedgehog came out of the woods and picked them up. They hauled them away and they ran because of how hot they both were.


	2. A Wolf's Story and a Jackal's feelings

Entoria woke up in a hospital bed but the room looked more like a bunker that someone tried to make it homey looking. Entoria jumped up when she noticed Zero wasn't around. She walked to every bed and saw other animals but not Zero. Entoria's eyes became red and her movements became jerky. “Hey.” Entoria turned to see a red and black hedgehog with an emotionless look. “What?!” Entoria growled out. “Your friend is the one with the most injured in a different room. So try not to freak out.” The hedgehog turned and walked out. Entoria followed close behind him. They walked down the hallway with the hedgehog glancing back at Entoria till they made it to the end of the hallway. He opened a door and this room looked more like a hospital room. Entoria quickly spotted Zero sleeping with three thick blankets over him to make him sweat out his fever. Without another word Entoria closed the curtains that divided the other people. She climbed in the blankets and held onto Zero. She was scared and angry. Entoria had a sinking feeling that she and Zero were in the Resistance headquarters. Her ears twitched when she finally heard the hedgehog walk away. Entoria fell back to sleep but during her sleep she changed into Alith. Three hours later Alith woke up feeling overheated as soon as he crawled out of the bed a rabbit wiped him down so the sweat in his fur wouldn't get cold. Alith just froze looking at the female rabbit with amazement. He never felt anyone as gentle and mother-like as much as this rabbit. Alith sat down on a chair beside the bed Zero was in once the rabbit was done. He watched the rabbit do the same with Zero but hummed a tune and carefully rebandaged his wounds. Zero woke up and stared at the rabbit with a horrified look that made Alith laugh so hard he fell off the chair. “The look on your face!” Alith said through his laughing. Zero laid there with a red face from being embarrassed and mumbling. “Who wipes someone like a child when their not!” The rabbit smiled while Alith's laugh died down to a giggle. After the rabbit left Alith helped Zero sit up and sat beside Zero's legs. He suddenly started to rub Zero's legs, Zero looked and felt so relaxed that he smiled lazily at Alith but he didn't know he was smiling. Zero thought he didn't deserve Alith or Entoria but he loved the attention right now. No one paid that much attention to him since his old pack mates but now they probably want nothing to do with him. Zero sighed when he thought about how he left them to join Dr Robotnik just because he was bored of the world at the time. He looked up because he felt eyes on him and he stiffened as soon as he saw Shadow the hedgehog. Alith felt Zero stiffened and looked up to see the black and red hedgehog again. Alith continued to rub Zero's legs hoping if he rubbed them they'll heal faster. The black and red hedgehog walked closer. “What do you want?” Alith asked bored but clearly wasn't the sick girl he carried back. “I know your little secret.” The hedgehog said. Alith was standing instantly in front of Zero's bed and glared at the hedgehog. The two stared at each other with this intense silence that made their breathing loud. “What's the matter? Not gonna make the first move?” Alith growled out. “Heh, why would I? I don't hurt the broken and sick.” The hedgehog said. “What secret do you know? I have a few.” Alith said. “Two actually. You're a wolf that has no pack.Second that jackal behind you is Infinite.” The hedgehog said without any emotion. Instantly Alith's eyes became red with his shadow energy flaring off of him. The shadows whipped at the curtains,walls and ceiling making them look like they got clawed at. “You touch him and I'll rip you apart!” Alith growled out. The black and red hedgehog actually smiled before saying “I was looking for him. I wanted to help him change like how everyone here helped me but you're doing a fine job on your own.” He walked away but kept his guard up just in case Alith attacked. Alith watched him leave and relaxed as soon as the hedgehog left the room. Zero was frozen, lost in his mind,thinking of how Shadow easily threw him around and defeated him. Alith turned around and was normal looking. “Was that Shadow?” Alith asked. Zero kinda snapped out of his flashback to nod his head yes. Zero didn't want to stay here and Alith already knew how Zero looked. Alith and Zero knew they couldn't leave yet. “Heal. As soon as you heal the faster we could leave this place.” Alith said. Zero groaned and layed back down hating again at how weak he felt. Alith sat there in silence wondering if he got better from being overheated or if it had something to do with what the scientists did to him. Then a small bunny came in pushing a cart of soups and water or tea. Alith smiled at her, she looked cute with how determined she was at giving the patients food. She finally made it to Alith and Zero and asked “What kind of soup do you two want? I got chicken,mushroom,beef and cabbage.” “Nothing.” Zero mumbled. “A beef and a chicken please. I'll feed the jackal anyway.” Alith smiled while Zero rolled his mismatched eyes. The bunny smiled and handed Alith two bowls of soup and said happily “Here you go Mr Wolf.” Alith looked shocked and his ears flattened on his head before saying “Mr Wolf?! I'm not that old yet!” Alith forced himself to laugh or he might cry knowing he looks old now. Zero laughed at Alith but quickly grabbed his bowl before Alith thought about giving it back. The bunny smiled and left. Alith and Zero sat and ate together in silence till Zero spoke. “I'm scared. I don't want to be here.” “I know but we can't get far because of your legs. What happened to them anyway?” Alith asked. Zero whispered “I don't know but when the ruby got knocked out of my chest my whole body felt like I got shocked and burnt alive all at once. I don't even know how I got away.” Alith said in a normal tone “We'll make sure you heal before we leave but I'm not leaving you.” The rest of the morning went by slowly till they got a purple visitor that was followed by an overly cheery bee. “Hey! Ep-.....” Alith began but went quite trying to remember the purple chameleon's name. The bee laughed and said happily “Espio!” “Right! Espio! Haha sorry.” Alith said while beating himself mentally. Espio smiled lightly, a little hurt that Alith forgot his name. “I wanted to let you know our offer still stands.” “Oh, thanks but I'm good. As soon as my friend heals we're leaving.” Alith said, trying not to sound rude. Zero looked at Alith, still amazed someone calls him a friend. “We saw your shadow energy on our scanners. Your power flared up and was as high as Infinite's.” Espio said, hoping the wolf would join. “Really? Huh.. That's odd. I'm not that powerful at all!” Alith grinned. Espio's eyes narrowed and he knew Alith was lying. “Well we would like to see you train and record your power. We were shocked to find you already up and ready like nothing happened. Normally someone like you would be exhausted.” “I'm not normal.” Alith replied with a smile. The bee handed Zero a big cookie with lots of sprinkles and a thick layer of icing. Zero mismatched eyes widened but took the sugar cookie of death to teeth and nodded and said “Thank you.” The Bee's smile grew even bigger if that was possible. Alith smiled at Epsio while Epsio wondered why Alith was being so secretive. They stared at each other till the bee said “With how hard you're staring at the wolf I think you're in love!” Both Alith and Epsio looked surprised and quickly looked away from each other while the bee burst out laughing. Espio glared at the bee before grabbing his ankle and dragged him away. Alith watched as they left and felt a strange feeling fill his chest and stomach. He focused on it trying to figure it out but heard Zero coughing and gulping down water. Alith turned to see a cookie missing a bite. He grabbed it and bit into it, Alith gagged but forced himself to swallow it. “I love sweet things but wow! I felt my teeth rot from that.” Alith said and gulped down some water too. Zero looked at Alith, he had this dreamy look “So..Why do you look like that?” Zero asked. “Look like what?” Alith asked back. “Like you're in heat.” Zero said, clearly irritated. “I'm not!” Alith growled. Alith huffed but noticed Zero was looking distant. “Zero I'll be back. I'm gonna look around so if anyone finds out we'll have an easy getaway” Alith said trying to relax Zero. “Shadow knows. He might tell Sonic who I am.” Zero looked sad but angry. “Who's Sonic?” Alith asked. “You seriously don't know who Sonic is?” Zero asked, surprised. Alith looked unsure and felt in the dark. He never really heard of anyone besides his pack and other wolf packs. Hell Alith has never been to a city before. “No I don't.” Alith answered. “He's a hero. He always saves the world. He's fast,a blue hedgehog.” Zero said but watched Alith look more clueless. “I'll watch for him. I won't be long.” Alith said as he walked out and didn't see how nervous Zero looked. 

Alith sniffed the metallic air and saw how the whole building looked like a maze. Alith gasped, he smelt another wolf. He quickly followed the scent and opened doors to find the wolf. Alith was amazed with how many others were in here. He passed by a deer, a few more rabbits, bears, and other animals. He smiled once the scent got stronger, he turned into a hallway with more doors but saw one open. He walked into the door and saw a red wolf sitting on the floor working on a machine that to Alith looked like a big calculator. “Hi! Did you know the tree wolf pack? Or even where they are?” Alith asked. The red wolf turned, he smiled and shook his head. Alith looked at him confused and saw the weird wire thing on his head and black glasses on. “Do you know how I get back to the hospital wing?...Part?... Infirmary?...” Alith asked but enjoyed being around another wolf even though he wouldn't talk to him. Alith felt like he was back with his old pack till he remembered Zero. Alith waited but wanted to run back. Alith watched as the red wolf slowly wiped his dirty gloves on an old towel. Alith wanted to yank him up and push him through the door when finally the red wolf stood up and waved Alith to follow. They walked through the hallway and threw blue doors that Alith couldn't get in earlier Alith saw the red wolf use a card to open the doors they walked through. Alith tried his hardest to remember the way but it was useless because he didn't have a card. “Could we hurry please? I don't want to leave my friend for long.” Alith said, hoping to walk faster. The red wolf glanced at Alith and smiled. They both picked up the pace and Alith saw that chameleon with a big crocodile talking loudly at Es...Espon?..Alith growled to himself because he forgot the chameleon's name again and that chameleon helped him. Alith's tail began to wag,Alith's muzzle felt hot and he quickly grabbed his tail. Alith and the red wolf finally made it to the infirmary. “Thank you so much!” Alith grinned at the red wolf. He walked right by the infirmary to the other door Alith knew Zero was in. The red wolf grabbed Alith's arm and pulled him backwards. “Hey! My friend is in that room.” Alith pointed at the door that he was walking to. The red wolf pulled out a notebook and began writing. He handed it to Alith, he read it. ‘Your friend needs rest if he's in the special care unit’ “I know he needs rest but I told him I won't leave him for long….Wait you hear me?” Alith asked, confused. He thought the red wolf was deaf but could read his lips. The red wolf took back the notebook and wrote in it, once he was done he handed it back to Alith. ‘I'm mute not deaf. I could hear but not talk. I'm Gadget.’ “Oh!” Alith felt a bit slow but he should've known better. “I'm Alith right now but when I'm a girl I'm Entoria.” Alith smiled and slowly backed up while Gadget looked confused. 

Zero twitched at every noise he heard, he hated himself for it. He used to be Infinite, he was ruthless, and didn't care about anything. Now he was scared and immobile. He shook his head trying to shake away the images of him being Infinite and the destruction he caused. Zero glanced towards the door and felt his blood go cold to boiling hot at the sight of Shadow. He wanted to run but he also wanted to rip apart Shadow. He should have, when he had the chance but no he wanted to humiliate Shadow like what he did to him. “You're looking better.” Shadow said. He looked concerned but Zero didn't trust Shadow, could you blame him. Zero rolled his mixed match eyes and was certain he was going to get hurt. That didn't bother him but the thought of not being able to move for a longer time did. “Silent treatment? Okay.” Shadow said before sitting down beside Zero's bed. Zero glared at Shadow, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He refused to sleep till Shadow left. Shadow watched Zero from the corner of his red eyes and saw Zero swaying with his eyes barely staying open. “I'm sorry for what I did to you. I did remember you. I was just hoping it wasn't me that turned you into Infinite.” Shadow said to the curtain knowing Zero would be watching him. “You expect me to say it's okay or accept it?” Zero said as he slowly lowered himself down. “No but I thought you should hear it-” Shadow noticed that Zero was sleeping and just stared at him. Shadow was about to leave when Entoria came running in with a determined look in her grey eyes but got jumped by Gadget, they landed with a loud bang making everyone bolt up. All Shadow and Zero saw was black, grey, white and red rolling around on the floor. Shadow thought of the two wolves as puppies playing. Zero just hopped the Rookie or whatever his name was didn't recognize him, it was bad enough Shadow knew. Suddenly Entoria jumped up and made a beeline to Zero while Gadget slowly sat up looking confused but instantly grabbed Entoria's ankle making her do a face plant on the corner of Zero's bed. Zero and Shadow stared in shock as Entoria slid off the bed. Gadget grabbed Entoria's other ankle and dragged her out while she tried to grab anything. “I'll be back!” Entoria yelled as she tried to hold onto the door frame but Gadget managed to pull her off. “I never saw Gadget look like that….Must be a wolf thing.” Shadow said and walked out. Zero was deep in thought about Entoria, he never saw her look that alive before, she seemed more broken before. What if it is a wolf thing and she decides to stay with...Did Shadow say Gadget? Well whatever his name is. Zero's ears lay flat on his head,he didn't want to lose his only friend. Zero laid there feeling alone with his thoughts as he drifted off into an unrestful sleep.

Entoria sat across a table with Gadget eating sandwiches that Entoria picked out the pickles and tomatoes. They were in a big cafeteria area. She glared at Gadget as they ate but Gadget just smiled back which made Entoria more angry. He handed her his notebook with the words ‘He needs rest and Vanilla wasn't too happy with us’ Entoria sighed, it was true they were pretty loud and it didn't help that Entoria yelled ‘I'll be back!’ at Zero. She wanted to make sure Zero knew she'll be back and won't leave him. Entoria stared at her sandwich, why did she suddenly care so much for him. It's probably because Zero is her second friend that wasn't part of her old pack but now Zero is her only pack. Entoria smiled and ate but half choked and coughed. She was too busy thinking she just swallowed her bite of sandwich. Entoria didn't even see Gadget move but he was behind her pushing on her stomach and making her bump against his chest. Entoria only heard her heartbeat as she made weird choking noises. Entoria's grey eyes began to water when Gadget jerked her harder and she coughed up her food, she gasped as she gulped down water. Gadget looked worried, Entoria just noticed Gadget was beside her. Then who was behind her? She turned around to see a worried red echidna. “Thank you.” Entoria said between gulps of water. “No problem but next time you should chew your food.” The echidna smiled. “Yeah. I will.” Entoria answered. Entoria glanced around and felt her muzzle get hot, everyone was watching and she was so embarrassed she ran out the cafeteria. The time Entoria finally stopped running she was lost but she didn't care. She glowed purple and was Alith. He sighed as he slid down to the floor not knowing he changed. He was exhausted mentally, he never interacted with this many people before and it was hard not to stutter or freeze. All he wanted was to be back with Zero. It was easy talking to him. Alith jumped up after he heard a click noise down the hallway. Alith tensed, he wasn't sure if he was allowed in this part but relaxed when the person making the noise came into view. It was a girl bat with form fitting clothes that look beautiful. Without thinking Alith blurted out. “You're beautiful.” The bat stopped and eyed Alith before smiling “Thank you pretty boy! Now why don't I introduce you to someone. He doesn't seem to be interested in girls but you pretty boy might be right up his alley.” the bat woman smiled and dragged Alith through hallways and doors. Alith was confused but realized he was a boy not a girl and felt stupid for saying the bat was beautiful out loud. Alith looked down at his clothed body, no wonder she called me pretty boy. They stopped in a room that smelt like the bat. She grabbed a purple ribbon and tied a bow around Alith's neck. “There!” She grinned and dragged Alith down to another door she knocked on like crazy. “Come on!” She continued to knock till the door opened and shoved Alith into whoever opened the door. “Don't say I don't give you anything!” The bat said happily and slammed the door shut. Alith jumped off of whomever he landed on and gasped, as a pissed off Shadow got up. They both glared at each other till Shadow asked “Why were you thrown at me?” “I thought I was a girl when I told that bat she was beautiful then she called me pretty boy! And something about your taste then all I know is a bow is being tied on me and I landed on you! I was just trying to get back to Zero! Pretty boy?! Really?!” Alith said embarrassed again. Shadow had a blank look then smirked before saying “Pretty boy suits you.” Alith glared at Shadow and growled while his eyes flashed between yellow and grey. Shadow held his glare but noticed how Alith's energy grew but then lowered. Alith turned and opened the door and he left but heard Shadow fallow. “What?” Alith asked annoyed. “Making sure you get to the infirmary.” Shadow said as he led the way. Alith followed and wondered what time it was, he was already tired and craved fresh air. He wasn't used to staying inside. Alith recognized the door and ran past Shadow into it. Alith froze, he felt this empty feeling in his whole body. Zero and his bed were gone. He twitched and jerked before his grey eyes turned blood red with black energy bursting off of him, he whipped around digging his claws into Shadow's shoulders. “Where is he!?” Alith yelled. Shadow looked into Alith's red eyes before glancing behind him. “I don't know.” He said. “Yeah right! Was this the fricking plan?! Get me away from Zero then suddenly I got taken to you?!” Alith hissed. “Rouge brought you to me, Rouge knows nothing. Now let go.” Shadow said, clearly getting angry. “Or what?! You're gonna scar me up? Go head! I want Zero back!” Alith yelled. “Huh… Excuse me but Mr Jackal is getting tests done to see what's wrong with his legs…” A scared small rabbit said,she hid behind her cart of soups. Before Alith could register what she said Shadow kneed Alith in the stomach, Alith let go of Shadow and gasped for air. Alith glared at a shocked Shadow but didn't stick around, he followed Zero's scent. Knocking down or ripping open doors as he went.

Zero was tempted to bite the doctor that kept sticking needles in his arm and was fed up with the constant cleaning of his wounds. He was being helped to lay on a bed that looked like a long tube. Zero heard the doctor say it was a machine to check his insides but already forgot the name. Zero stayed still and was waiting for the laser to burn him but it didn't. Zero just wanted to go back to bed but was shocked to wake up in a different room,now he was doing tests. Zero thought when they said tests it'll be like what Dr. Robotnik did but all of this was painless minus the needles. Zero watched the doctor walk away with a worried look on his aged face. Then a loud alarm rang through the room. Zero saw a cat nurse scrambling to get a wheelchair and yanked Zero onto it. “What's going on?” Zero asked. “Someone broke in. It might be Infinite. I have to get you out of here.” She wheeled Zero through doors that other nurses and doctors pushed or wheeled out patiences. Zero was scared but then slapped himself mentality, he was Infinite and growled as the nurse was hurrying to get out not caring about bumps that sent jolts of pain through Zero. “Wait!” Someone yelled, making the nurse stop to look. It was that Espio that Entoria was wagging her tail at, Zero rolled his mismatch eyes. “I'll take him, you take the others.” Espio said and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. The nurse ran away helping the others. Espio turned the chair around and started to speed walk back the way they came. “Normally people run away from danger. Why are we going to it?” Zero asked. “Alith is the danger. All I know is he went crazy after you weren't in the infirmary. What is he? He's like-....Some kind of shadow demon.” Espio said as people ran past them. “He told me that scientists tested on him to become a weapon against Infinite for money for his pack. That's all I know.” Zero said. Epsio was focused on taking Zero to Alith when suddenly a flash of red broke through the wall and hit the other side of the hallway. “Knuckles! Or you okay?” Espio said to an unconscious Knuckles who had claw marks on his chest. Epsio couldn't tell how much Knuckles was bleeding because of his red fur. Zero peeked through the hole that Knuckles made and saw Sonic attacking Alith. Some attacks Alith blocked with a shadow shield others Alith got knocked around but got back up like nothing happened. Zero was shocked to see the red tears again and blood leaking out of Alith's ears too. He really did look and act crazy. Alith was clawing at anyone that got close but he was throwing what looked like knives made of shadows that actually cut people. Zero watched as Alith made a giant baseball bat and sent both Sonic and Shadow flying in their ball form through walls. “Come on!” Epsio said as he picked up Zero and pushed Zero through the hole Knuckles made. Zero held onto the edge so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Espio crawled out and quickly held onto Zero so Zero could lean on him. “Alith!” Espio yelled but Alith was attacking anything that was in eyesight. Zero was surprised at the damage Alith made but knew something was wrong with how he saw Alith breathing heavy. Zero howled so loud the noise bounced throughout the building making everyone stop and cover their ears. Espio tried his hardest not to drop Zero. Alith instantly stopped and turned towards Espio and Zero. Alith walked to Zero, once he was there he looked Zero over looking for any wounds. “You could stop destroying stuff now.” Zero said, trying not to back away from Alith. “I got embarrassed twice today, got called pretty boy and lost you. No one would let me find you.” Alith gowled out. Zero pulled off the purple ribbon still around Alith’s neck. “This.” Zero held up the purple ribbon before finishing. “Doesn't help with the pretty boy name.” Zero used the ribbon to wipe away at the blood tears and tried to wipe at the blood coming out of Alith's ears but Alith pushed his hand away. Alith grabbed onto Zero and hugged him but Zero felt like he was being crushed. Zero saw the world tilt until he realized Alith and him fell to the floor. Zero looked at a passed out Alith to see blood coming out of his nose too. Before he could try to wipe away the blood, Espio picked up Zero. Zero's heart raced, he could barely tell if Alith was breathing. “He freaked out over his friend getting tests done?” Sonic was beside them. Zero kept his head down, he knew Sonic would know who he was. After all Infinite spent six months torturing Sonic. “He freaked out because no one told him where his friend went. He lost his pack and couldn't lose a friend.” Shadow said as he picked up Alith. Zero noticed Sonic had a deep cut down his muzzle while Shadow had a gash down his left leg. “Zero told me Alith let scientists use him as a test subject to become a weapon to destroy Infinite because they gave him money for his pack.” Espio said. Shadow looked shocked before quickly looking bored. “Really? No wonder he was hard to take down.” Sonic smiled. “Why are you smiling?” Shadow asked annoyed. “Because Shads we got an awesome friend as long as his friend is somewhere he knows!” Sonic grinned. “Friend?! He knocked me out!” An angry Knuckles came walking up. “I'll admit it was a rocky start but we could help him like how we helped Shads.” Sonic said happily. “Heh!” Shadow said as he tried to walk away but a fox stopped them. “Wait!” Tails said. He looked over Alith, and gasped. “He's not breathing!” Tails said. Shadow put Alith down and was pushing Alith's chest over and over to hopefully help Alith breath. It felt like years passed by while Zero watched Alith. Willing Alith to breath but was breaking inside when Alith didn't move. Alith shot up coughing up blood and gasping, his eyes were grey again but Alith fell back down. His eyes rolled and his body shaked. “Help him!” Zero yelled, Sonic stared at Zero. He knew that voice, he spent six months with that voice. Shadow held Alith down and said “I don't know what to do!” Everyone waited for long moments till finally Alith stopped shaking. Shadow ran Alith to the doctors. Espio started to walk with Zero to follow Shadow but Sonic was in front of them. Zero had this bad feeling in his stomach. “Sonic? I have to get Zero to Alith before he wakes up.” Espio said. “So your name is Zero now?” Sonic asked. Shit. Zero thought before answering “My real name is Zero.” Zero tried to sound normal but knew he sounded weak. “Really?” Sonic smiled but it wasn't his normal happy smile it was a smile that showed he was making a silent threat. Zero growled in his head but knew he couldn't do anything without the ruby and not being able to move his legs didn't help. Zero looked away hoping that would work as not to be a threat but he doubted it. “I know you got PTSD but making a threat to an immobile jackal?” Espio asked clearly annoyed but walked away before Sonic could say anything but Sonic yelled “He's not what he seems!” After about five minutes into the walk Espio finally spoke. “What does Sonic mean?” “I don't know, people always think I'm a threat because of Infinite.” Zero said. He knew though Sonic knew and wanted to get back to Alith. Zero watched as people slowly began coming back in, he never knew this much people were in the building. Espio sat Zero on a chair he found that was still useable. Zero was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice he was breathing heavy. “You okay?” Espio asked as he helped Zero into a wheelchair. “Why do you care?” Zero asked instead of answering. “Alith thinks you're worth it. When I was spying on you two he sensed me. He shielded you with his body thinking I was gonna attack. I was only told to see who was stealing.” Espio said. “Stealing? He would never steal.” Zero said, annoyed. “He did, he stole medicine, bandages, salves, broth for soup and socks.” Espio continued “I was told to bring him and you here but Alith made it clear he didn't want to come here. Then Shadow and I came to check on you both. We found you beside the river and you both had dangerously high fevers.” Zero's ears went flat on his head as he spoke. “Alith stole because of me…” Espio smiled and said “Because you're worth it so stop staring at me like I kicked you.” 

Espio took Zero to where the doctors were testing Alith.The rest of the walk was in silence. Shadow was glaring at his shoes. “Is he okay?” Zero asked. “No, apparently every time he uses his powers he's killing himself. That's why his eyes bleed. Whoever gave him the powers made sure he'll die right after.” Shadow hissed. Zero's and Espio's widened, they had no idea. Zero knew now why the scientists made Alith so strong was to kill Infinite but to die at the same time, so they wouldn't have to fear him. Zero was angry and by the looks of it so was Shadow and Espio. They watched as Alith glowed purple and woke up as Entoria. Entoria bolted up and was looking around but froze when she saw Zero. She smiled and let the doctors finish. 

Later that evening Entoria and Zero were sitting across what Entoria thought were the main members of the resistance. She saw a yellow fox,a red echidna, a blue hedgehog,a pink hedgehog,a silver hedgehog, that bat that called her pretty boy, that loud crocodile, Charmy, Ep-...the chameleon, a purple cat, a red and black robot, Gadget, and Shadow. Entoria knew Zero was nervous but she was ready. She remembered bits of her fight with the group, like using Shadow and the blue hedgehog as baseballs, slamming the red echidna through walls and clawing at the rest. Entoria wasn't gonna let anything happen. Finally the yellow fox spoke. “I'm Tails and Entoria we wanted to know your story.” Entoria blinked and was confused. “Why?” She asked. “You nearly destroyed our headquarters!” The red echidna aggressively said. “You could've died with the power you used.” Shadow commented. Entoria tilted her head to the side before saying “So?” “SO?!?!” Everyone yelled but Entoria heard Zero the loudest. “I knew I would die, everyone does. It's not news to me.” Entoria said. “No people die of old age,sickness or wounds. You could've died from using your shadow energy.” Tails said, trying to make it clearer for Entoria. Entoria's greys eyes widened while everyone knew she finally understood. “We all want to know your story, like how, why and when.” The blue hedgehog said. “So we could help you.” The chameleon said. Entoria was nervous now, she never spoke to a big group of people like this and didn't want to tell her story either. Entoria was scared but remembered Zero was beside her, she moved her chair so she was facing Zero and turned his wheelchair to face her. Zero looked at Entoria questionably. Entoria tried to talk loud as she spoke so everyone could hear her. “I was born in the tree wolf pack, we lived in trees and on the ground. My great grandmother raised me and my younger brothers. My parents left and never came back. I was the weird one in my pack, no one liked me or they bullied me. That's why I know how to take a hit. Hahaha….” Entoria swallowed a lump in her throat she didn't know she had and continued. “When the war started my pack was afraid to go in the cities to get food and hunting was hard with how far everything ran away. Then one day these scientists came and offered everyone money and rashings to who wanted to be tested on. I couldn't watch my brothers starve. I was one of the first to say yes. They gave my family a lot of money and food. Me and six members of my pack left with them. Once we got to their building they separated us. I was poked with needles, they put tubes of black stuff flowing in my body, I had so many wires in my body. It hurt to breathe, my body felt like I was made of lead. I screamed for them to stop but they never did. It felt like I died multiple times and was forced back alive. I changed to a boy and called myself Alith. They didn't care if my gender changed. None of my pack mates recognized me. Then suddenly I was thrown in a room with Sonin. He looked bigger then when I last saw him, his eyes were yellow and had this crazed look in his eyes. They wanted us to fight. We did and that's when I learned I could control shadows. Sonin couldn't get near me, I ripped him apart without a second thought. I cried for days afterward, I killed a pack mate. More days passed and I was thrown in a room with Ethan. Ethan looked close to death, he even smelt of death. His eyes were black pools of nothingness. Anything he touched turned black and withered away. He wouldn't fight me, I refused to fight him but he begged me to kill him. I still remember those haunting words he said to me 'I see the dead I kill,they follow me,they haunt my dreams, they won't let me die. They call me but they're calling you now. They want you.’ I made a longsword and sliced off his head. I couldn't listen to him. Becky was hard to fight, she howled and made my ears bleed and I felt like I was being split apart inside. I screamed and saw shadow people eating her. I didn't know I could do any of what I did. Frith stabbed me with blades of ice, he cut me open and made the floor covered with ice. That's when I made shadow claws and I barely killed him. I lost a lot of blood. More needles and tubes and pain. Darla hated me and I hated her. She made lava appear and burnt me over and over. I got close enough to bite her throat and rip a hole in it but she made my arms useless for awhile because of the burns. I saw my bones. Then there was Asher, she was like me but with light, she made light things attack me. We fought for hours till we both collapsed. I know for sure I didn't kill her but I never saw her after that. I noticed all of my pack mates' eyes bled like mine. The scientists told me they made me a weapon to defeat Infinite. They showed me pictures of him, made cut outs and I attacked them. Basically they train me to use my powers on him. Showed me how he could make you see things. They started training me with my eyes blindfolded so I focused on scent and my hearing. I was in a tube when one of the scientists told me my pack was dead. I lost it. I destroyed everyone and everything in my path. I watched that building burn to the ground. I ran back to where my pack used to live but everyone was gone. The huts were burnt and I smelt blood. My fur was burnt and matted with blood. I wandered around then these robots tried to attack me but I broke them apart. I heard Infinite was defeated. I wanted to die. They made me a monster to kill Infinite yet he was gone. I walked to a cliff and tried to kill myself then Zero grabbed my ankle last minute. He saved me and I protected him. He became my new pack. In a way he showed me I could live without my old pack and I can't bear to be without Zero for long.” Zero looked at Entoria shocked. Entoria looked at everyone else and said. “ I'm not sorry for attacking you. I did it because my only pack mate was gone then you wouldn't let me see him.” Everyone was shocked no one spoke for a while. Zero didn't know what to feel, he was angry because of what Entoria went through because of him. Sad for Entoria and shocked Entoria still considered him a pack mate and that she lied about him trying to kill himself. “Do you know what the black stuff was?” Tails asked. “No...Stop looking at me like that!” Entoria snapped at everyone that looked at her like a sick puppy or a new creature. Everyone looked away but kept staring at Entoria when they thought she wasn't paying attention. “So I can't use my powers without killing myself?” Entoria asked. “No you can't.” Shadow stated. “Unless I could find a way to reverse what they did but there's a chance you won't have any powers.” Tails said hoping Entoria would let him try to help her. “No. I'll be fine.” Entoria stood up and grabbed the wheelchair's handlebars and pushed Zero out. Once they were out the room Zero said “You should let them fix you.” “Why? So I'll be weak and can't protect you?” Entoria asked with anger in her voice. Zero remembered his old pack trying to talk him out of joining Dr Robotnik. Zero sighed but knew he'll either get pushed down the stairs or get an ear yanked off. “You sound like I did before I became Infinite.” Zero whispered. Entoria grabbed Zero's ear and growled out “Well heal your damn legs!” “How?!” Zero asked as he tried to grab Entoria's hand on his ear. “I don't know!” Entoria sighed and let go of his ear. Entoria smiled then asked. “Do I have a cool scar on my face?” Zero turned and looked at Entoria's face, she didn't even have a scratch on her face. He smirked. “You do look horrible with that hideous scar going from your forehead to your right side of your chin. At least mine is just over my eye.” Entoria looked shocked before feeling her face. “Really?!” “It's okay, I'll get used to looking at it.” Zero said. Entoria was near the infirmary but the blue hedgehog stood in the hallway. Entoria saw Zero tense and narrowed her grey eyes. “Excuse us your in our way.” The hedgehog smiled “No your getting your own room. Together of course.” “Why?” Entoria asked. “So I could keep an eye on Infinite oh yeah! I'm Sonic!” He held his hand out to Entoria. Entoria shook his hand then said. “Infinite is gone.” “Nope. He's in that wheelchair but you knew that already. There's no way he'll save anyone from killing themselves. You, I believe saved him though. Come on I'll show you your new room.” Sonic started to walk away. “You're not gonna tell anyone?” Entoria asked as she kept a good distance from Sonic. She remembered how fast he was. “No. I wanted to but nah. You're with him anyway. Oh yeah here.” Sonic passed some papers he pulled out of his long blue quills. “What are these?” Entoria asked as she put them under her arm. “The doctors found out he still has the phantom ruby. Well kinda. All its power is now in his body and not the ruby. The doctors won't see him anymore. I talked them into saying nothing.” Sonic said as they made their way to a more homey looking hallway. Entoria felt tense, she couldn't relax and knew Zero wouldn't either. Sonic opened a door and Entoria pushed Zero in but turned to Sonic. “Is this a cage?” Entoria asked. Sonic looked shocked then smiled. “No! I'm just happy you're giving him a second chance. I gave Shads one. I won't forgive Infinite or trust him but I saw you could keep care of yourself. Maybe you should let Tails have a look at you?” “Maybe. Maybe not. Good night!” Entoria smiled and shut the door. “We have to leave.” Entoria stated. “No. You get help with your powers.” Zero was still tense. “Why? I don't need it.” Entoria insisted. “You do! I'm still Infinite! I could go right back to what I was.” Zero trailed off with this dazed look. “Fine! But only because you told me to.” Entoria said and looked in a mirror she saw to see how bad her scar was. Entoria saw nothing. “Your an ass!” Entoria hissed at Zero. Zero turned and laughed at Entoria. After Zero was done laughing Entoria left to find the fox named Tails. Entoria ran everywhere she really didn't want to do this but had no choice. She'll admit it was different now that she and Zero knew he still had his powers. If he did turn then Entoria might not last long especially since he knows Entoria will die after their fight. Entoria just hoped she wouldn't have to fight a pack mate again. Entoria saw Ep-....the chameleon. “Hey!” Entoria ran up to him. “You forgot my name again.” Espio stated. Entoria slowly shook her head no. “It's Espio.” Espio said. “Espio! I'm looking for Tails. Do you know where he is?” Entoria asked. Espio looked annoyed. “You remember his name but not mine?” “I never saw a two tailed fox before and your name is hard to remember. I'm sorry.” Entoria said and was about to walk away feeling hurt for some reason. “He's in his lab. I'll take you there.” Espio grabbed her hand. Entoria felt her muzzle heat up and hated how she felt but followed him. They walked side by side, Entoria felt her heart race and couldn't figure out why. “Are you okay? Your shaking.” Espio asked. “I'm nervous! I don't want to lose my power but I don't want to die either.” Entoria kinda yelled making Espio jump. “I think Tails will figure something out. He's very smart.” Espio said and took Entoria to a stairway. Entoria walked up the stairs with Espio. Espio knocked on the only door on the floor they walked up to. “Come in!” They heard Tails yelling. Epsio opened the door and Entoria gasped as the oil smell hit her nose like she was being slapped. Tails looked up from his machine and grinned. “So you'll let me try to help you?” He asked. “Yeah…” Entoria nervously smiled. Soon Entoria was under what Tails called a giant scanner. Entoria tried to stay still, she waited till the light went off and let out a big breath. Tails then had these white patches of paper with wires placed on her fur. “Okay now use your powers but try not to destroy everything.” Tails said as he kept typing. Entoria growled making black energy roll off of her, her grey eyes turned yellow and big shadowy claws appeared around her hands. She heard a beeping noise as she clawed at the cut out Tails put out. Entoria calmed down and was normal again and that annoying beeping stopped. “Your eyes were red when you fought everyone earlier. Try to get to that power level.” Tails said. Entoria took a deep breath focused on all the things that made her angry. Her eyes flashed yellow and grey. “If you can't do it. Zero will get hurt!” Espio shouted. Entoria spun around to Espio with blood red eyes and asked. “What! Did! You! Just! Say!?” Her power flared so high Tails’ machine blew a fuse and made the room smokey. Entoria was suddenly in front of Espio with this crazy look in her eyes and whispered. “Well? I'm waiting.” Espio tried not to make any sudden movements and calmly said. “I lied. Tails needs to know your highest power level and it only seems to be high if someone threatens your friend but he's completely fine.” Entoria glared into Espio's yellow eyes before slowly changing back but already had a single tear of blood running down her face. All Entoria and Espio heard was Tails coughing. Entoria was hurt that Espio lied to her and stormed out the room letting more smoke out. She stomped down the hallway and back to her room but this time she scratched the corners to mark her way back. Entoria stormed into Zero's and her room to see Zero shaking as he tried to stay standing.

Zero was lonely when Entoria left to get help with her powers so he tried to at least stay standing. He was able but he still shook. Zero was trying to walk around the room. He felt better sick wise but his damn legs wouldn't work right and he needed them to work. He had too many enemies to stay immobile for long. Zero was angry at himself for what Entoria went through, no he hated himself for it. No matter what he seemed to fuck up someone's life without knowing it. Zero figured out to use his long big tail for balance when his legs wouldn't balance for him. Zero looked to the ceiling, he didn't deserve to have Entoria as a pack mate. Zero's eyes widened, what if Entoria was just using him? She was made to destroy him, what if she was waiting for the chance to do it? Will Entoria actually kill him or will she leave? Zero's heart was breaking at both of the outcomes. He never meant for Entoria to get treated like she did or even knew her at the time. Why would Entoria do any of what she did for him? He had nothing to give her, if anything if he was in Entoria's boots he'll be trying to get revenge. What if she was plotting to get him to trust her and kill him to make it harder for him to fight back but she never knew he still had his powers. Hell he didn't even know. Zero's head felt fuzzy and his heart pounded in his chest, he felt dizzy and suddenly wanted to run. The door burst open and Entoria walked in and slammed the door. Zero saw her and she looked like he felt. Entoria held onto Zero so tight Zero had a harder time breathing. Zero awkwardly hugged Entoria back and realized she was crying but couldn't hold them both up and fell. Entoria didn't let go and asked through her tears “Why do people still bully me? What the hell did I ever do? Is it because I couldn't remember his name?” Zero had no idea what happened but knew Entoria was hurt. “I don't know. What happened?” Zero asked. Zero and Entoria laid on the floor as she explained what happened. Zero was certain Espio never meant to hurt her feelings but wasn't going to admit that to her. He was more confused about Entoria now because of that little lie Entoria was deeply bothered about it. Zero had no idea how to make Entoria better, his old pack didn't come crying to him over their feelings. Sure if they had physical wounds he'll help bandage them but nothing about feelings. His own parents didn't care how he felt so he knew nothing on how to comfort anyone. Zero settled on hugging Entoria but was getting sore on the floor. Zero gasped as his stomach growled, he didn't even know he was hungry. Entoria stopped crying and was making a weird hissing noise from trying not to laugh. Entoria sat up and wiped away her tears, Zero looked at Entoria and knew she had too big of a heart to plan to kill him. Zero sighed, he was relieved. Entoria held her hand to Zero with a sad smile on her face. Zero grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Zero sat in the wheelchair and said. “Let's make Espio hurt like what he did to you.” “What? Why?” Entoria asked as she pushed open the door. “He hurt you so let's hurt him back.” Zero said like it was the most obvious thing to do. “I….Uhhh- don't know about that.” Entoria said. They walked down the hallway hoping to find the kid rabbit with soups or the cafeteria. “You have no idea where your going do you?” Zero asked. “No. Do you? Because I'm lost and hungry to.” Entoria replied as she looked down hallways. “If I knew I would of told you.” Zero said. “Aww that's cute you two argue like a married couple!” Rouge said to a red faced Zero and Entoria. Entoria glared at Rouge and said with a cold tone. “So what? Get out the way.” “I could take you to the cafeteria.” Rouge smiled unfazed by Entoria's tone. “I would rather starve then let you help me.” Entoria replied. “I don't want to starve.” Zero commented. “Shut it!” Entoria hissed. “Come on. I'm sorry about the pretty boy thing.” Rouge said to Entoria. “Yeah? And I'm a cat. Oh wait we're both wrong.” Entoria pushed Zero down the corner and kept walking. “Wow....You do have a mean side but next time get us food first then be mean!” Zero grumbled. “No! I am not pretty!” Entoria said as they stopped at a stairway and they both groaned. “You are pretty but when you're Alith you're handsome….Shit I sounded like a creep. It sounded better in my head.” Zero said and was hoping Entoria didn't see his muzzle was red. “To be honest that's the sweetest thing anyone said to me but your right we need to work on compliments.” Entoria said with a big grin on her face. Entoria and Zero wandered around for a while till Entoria saw the silver hedgehog from earlier. “Umm. Excuse me! Do you know where the cafeteria is?” The silver hedgehog looked at them and answered. “Yes but we gotta hurry they stop making food at a certain time.” Entoria pushed Zero after the silver hedgehog. “My name is Silver.” Silver said over his shoulder. “I'm Entoria and this is Zero.” Entoria said as she followed. Soon they were in an almost empty cafeteria. Entoria saw Shadow, Rouge and a purple cat and Espio. Entoria quickly looked away. “Thank you so much!” Entoria smiled at Silver. “Oh your welcome. It took me a while to get used to the layout of this place too.” Silver said then walked to the purple cat. Entoria pushed Zero to the buffet with different food. “Oh! They have noodles!” Entoria packed her plate with noodles and all kinds of food she thought smelt good. She placed the plate on Zero's lap and did the same with his plate. Zero held onto both plates as Entoria wheeled him to the farest table away from everyone. “What do you want to drink?” Entoria asked. “Anything sweet.” Zero said as he put the plates on the table. “Oh forks to!” Zero yelled after Entoria. Entoria gasped, she only got to drink pop once and here it was in cans. She grabbed three cans and two forks with napkins. She walked back to Zero who was rubbing his left knee. “Are you sore?” Asked Entoria before she sat down. “Yeah but I'll be fine.” Zero said and grabbed a fork and began to eat. Entoria ate and was smiling because it's been awhile since she had a good meal. “So I was thinking we leave tomorrow.” Entoria stated. “That Tails helped you already?” Asked Zero. “Yup.” Entoria tried her hardest not to smile. “You're lying.” Zero stated and continued. “We're not leaving till we know you won't die using your powers.” “Argh! It's not your problem.” Entoria grumbled. “It is if my pack mate dies on me.” Zero said and looked up to see Entoria grinning like an idiot. “Aww! I care about you too.” Entoria finished her food. Zero was tired of his muzzle getting hot and red but Entoria kept making him do it and he hated it. “Why do you say stuff like that?” He asked. “Like what?” Entoria asked back. “Like with this touchy-feely crap?” Zero asked. “I really do care about you and feelings are not crap. Just letting you know your loved. I guess. I don't know my grandmother taught me to show people I like that I care for them so it's like second nature to me now.” Entoria said. “How could you show love with how you got bullied and how I ruined your life?” Zero hissed. “Zero didn't ruin my life. Infinite did! And who would want to live without them knowing love of any kind? That's not a life.” Entoria said. “Your right it's not a life.” Entoria and Zero both twitched and looked at Shadow. “What do you want?” Entoria snapped, she almost dropped her pop. Shadow handed Entoria a drawn map of the building. “Thank you!” Entoria was already trying to memorize the map. “Rouge and I tried to get it as detailed as we could.” Shadow said but noticed Entoria wasn't paying attention. Shadow glanced at Zero and said. “I found your old squad. They gave me your old sword to give to you.” Zero mismatched eyes widened, he had no idea what to say. “That's awesome! We could look for your pack after you heal.” Entoria smiled at Zero. “I'm sorry.” Shadow said. Entoria and Zero looked at him waiting for Shadow to finish. “They want nothing to do with Infin-...With Zero. I'll be by your room later with the sword.” Shadow walked away. Zero's ears fell flat on his head, he wanted to cry,scream and hurt someone but knew it was all his fault. Entoria didn't know what to do, she just found out Zero doesn't like emotions but got up and hugged him anyway. She was surprised when Zero held onto her tightly, she felt him shake and knew he was trying not to cry. “Well at least you got me, and we'll build our own pack with other wolves and jackals or even mix it up with all kinds of animals.” Entoria whispered because she felt eyes on them. “Let's go back to our room.” Zero stated. Entoria quickly took their dishes back and Zero grabbed the map. They left, Zero told Entoria where to go and they were back to their room within minutes. Zero pulled himself onto his bed and layed there. Entoria took off her jacket, shut off the lights and crawled in with Zero. Zero pushed Entoria off the bed, she landed on the floor. “Ow! What the hell was that for?!” Entoria yelled. “You're a girl, sleep in your own bed.” Zero said, annoyed. “So? I slept beside you before!” Entoria said annoyed and stood up. “I was sick. I'm not now.” Zero said to the wall. “So again! You had no problem when I was Alith!” Entoria hissed at the back of Zero's head. “Exactly, you were Alith a boy.” Zero yawned out. “Hmph!” Entoria stomped over to the other bed and crawled under the blankets. “I guess big bag Zero is afraid of girls.” Entoria said as she faced the other wall. She'll admit she was hurt and sad because Zero wouldn't let her sleep beside him. Entoria hugged herself and her white,grey and black bushy tail. A loud knock made Entoria fall out of the bed and Zero was sitting up looking for anything that made the noise. The knock happened again and Entoria crawled to the door mumbling something about falling out of bed twice. Entoria was on her knees when she opened the door, Shadow looked at Entoria confused and had no idea what to do. Zero covered his eyes from the sudden light that blinded him. “I….I got Zero's sword but you look-” Shadow didn't know these two were that close and was embarrassed he interrupted something so personal. Entoria yawned and stood up. “You made me fall off my bed again. And why are you looking at us like-...Like you saw something.” Entoria asked. “You both were just sleeping?” Shadow asked back. “Yeah.” Zero and Entoria said almost at the same time. Shadow looked annoyed. “Why were you on your damn knees?” “I changed more than once today, thought I lost my friend, got lied to from another so called friend, then Zero pushed me off the bed, then your knocking made me fall out of my own bed. I was too lazy to get up after all that.” Entoria grabbed Zero's sword from Shadow. “Thank you. Good night.” Entoria smiled and shut the door. “Here.” Entoria put the sword on Zero's legs and curled up under the blankets. Zero kept tracing his sword and was happy to have it back. It was like he lost a part of himself that he just got back. Zero glanced at Entoria's sleeping form, he wanted to sleep beside her but it's not proper. Sure he didn't follow all of the ways of jackals but he knew females needed their own space and tended to sleep beside other females. Only mates or soon to be mates slept beside each other and Zero was neither. Zero tried to put down the sword but it slipped and clattered to the floor. Zero looked up to Entoria and saw she was gone. Zero was scared to look around the room when his ear got yanked up. “Owe!” Zero said as he stared at Entoria's face. She didn't look too happy and was growling. Are all wolves this cranky? Zero thought. “Go to bed!” Entoria screamed in his ear. “Argh!” Zero covered his ears and made sure Entoria was asleep before he uncovered his poor ears.

“No!....Stop it!....Leave me alone!....”  
Entoria bolted up once she heard Zero, she thought someone was hurting him with how he sounded. Entoria gasped, she watched Zero pace around the room like his legs weren't injured and talking to someone. His eyes looked dazed and he was trying to hit someone but no one was there. “I'm sorry!...” Zero punched the wall and it turned into a sandy area with big sun bleached rocks. Entoria didn't know what to do, she was trained to attack him but he's not Infinite! It's Zero! Entoria saw other jackals but couldn't hear what they were saying to Zero just saw their lips moving. Zero shook his head before saying “I know! I messed up so bad!.....No! I didn't mean to!” Suddenly the other wall beside Entoria. Entoria watched as she appeared but was twitching on the floor with blood leaking down her eyes,ears and mouth mixed with foam. Entoria gasped, was that how she looked? “No! No! No….” Zero was walking to the Entoria on the wall. “Please….Wake up!... Get up!..” Entoria knew she couldn't wake him up but she was scared. What if he attacked someone? She knew she wouldn't fight him, she couldn't do that again. “Hey you two okay?” Someone yelled through the door. Entoria saw Zero turning to the door but he was silent with the mask Entoria knew she kicked off the cliff. Entoria growled and felt her body jerk till her eyes turned red. She wasn't gonna fight him but had to stop him from hurting anyone. Zero made the door turn into multiple swords. That went flying to a pink rabbit that was terrified to see Infinite. “No!” Entoria made a black wall of shadows that blocked the rabbit from being stabbed. “I'm not weak!” yelled Infinite. Entoria blocked off the other hallways. “You're not! Wake up Zero!” Entoria kept her eyes on Zero, he looked as if he was looking for someone. Entoria felt someone trying to break her barrier from the outside. “Stop it!” Entoria yelled but gasped as their room and part of the hallway turned into Entoria's old home and she saw her pack mates. She heard them, Entoria quickly closed her eyes. “Get up!” Enotoria screamed. She felt the air move and knew Zero was coming to her, she opened her eyes. He was gone along with the illusions. Entoria ran into their room and grabbed Zero's sword. She ran out the building using the map and kept sniffing the air. She couldn't find his scent. Entoria walked into a shadow and the world became black with. shivers of light. It was like she was in a dark version of the world. She looked through the shivers of light and saw the normal world. She searched for Zero, she couldn't let him roam free like that. Entoria finally saw Zero, he was walking along a river. Entoria pushed herself into the light. If anyone saw her,she looked like she crawled out of a shadow. Entoria charged at Zero, knocking them both into the river. Alith stuck his head above water first. “Zero!?” Alith yelled, searching the water. Zero popped up and gasped. He no longer had the mask on but he started to sink. Alith swam to him and grabbed him. Alith kept them above water but they were floating down stream. Alith felt his eyes still bleed and knew he wouldn't be able to keep them both up forever. “What happened?” Zero gasped. “What happened?! You were sleepwalking. You had the mask on and actually walking! And making illusions!” Alith said but somehow slid under the water, he held Zero up. Suddenly Zero got yanked from Alith. Alith came up for air and saw Zero was hanging from a tree that had a white hyena on it,holding onto him with his legs wrapped around a tree branch. Alith floated away kinda shocked then he swam to shore. He walked back to where he saw Zero and the hyena last. Zero was standing beside the tree while the hyena was laughing. “Thank you for getting him out of the water.” Alith said to the hyena. The hyena's green eyes widened before saying “Holy what kind of demon are you?!” He laughed nervously. Alith blinked and he started to look normal. “A wolf...I don't know about demon though…”Alith said. “Hey! Wolfie you're not gonna sell him are you?” The hyena pointed to Zero. “If so, I'm gonna kick your ass to next week!” Alith's eyes glowed red. “I'll like to see you try!” Alith and the hyena growled at each other. Zero stood there thinking the hyena was crazy for standing up to Alith when he was like that demon thing but was jealous of how the hyena wasn't scared. “Why would I sell my pack mate?!” Alith hissed. “Your pack mate?” The hyena asked surprised then laughed out “A jackal and a demented wolf are pack mates?!” The hyena laughed so loud it echoed. Alith growled but relaxed. “What do you mean sell him?” Asked Alith. The hyena laughed for a good ten minutes before answering. “People are selling jackals to Eggman. He's looking for one certain one and he's paying out with an emerald. If it's the jackal he's looking for. I have stopped the sellers but there are so many. I thought you were gonna sell him.” The hyena pointed at Zero again and finished. “That's why I let you float away” Alith smiled, he already liked this hyena minus his dirty mouth. “Hey you guys need stuff?” The hyena asked as he walked away. Alith grabbed onto Zero and carried him bridal style. “Damn it Alith!” Zero growled but Alith walked with this big grin on his face to follow the hyena. Alith and Zero both gasped as they saw the hyena with two wagons over filled with supplies. “How did you get all that?” Zero asked. “I traveled to cities, well what's left of them and I bring it all back to the whole pack.” The hyena grinned. “The whole pack? Of hyenas?” Alith asked. “No. A whole pack of K-9's,all of us dog animals are gathered. We don't like how the others are treating jackals. There are some other animals but not much.” The hyena looked at Alith. “You wolf, don't go near Nebula or Haze. Nebula is a blue and black wolf with a trench coat that has stars on it, Haze is a brown and red bat. They uuuhhhh- they're gay. They would jump you and have their way with you.” Alith was looking at the hyena horrified, he didn't even know what he was. He had no idea if he was straight or anything else. All he knew was he had no plan on his first time being with a one night stand. Zero was shocked and already didn't like Nebula or Haze. “So what you let them rape people?” Zero asked, clearly pissed. “Rape?” The hyena bursted out laughing and said between laughs. “Stalkers maybe but no they won't force anyone into anything sexual.” The hyena was wiping tears from his eyes. This information didn't help Zero feel better but he couldn't focus. His dream felt so damn real and seeing Entoria lying lifeless on the ground disturbed him. The fact Alith said he was sleepwalking didn't help anything, he knew Alith wouldn't risk going back to the resistance to fix himself now. “How could you be sure?” Alith asked. “Oh easy! If you show your interested they'll leave you alone. They like the harder ones to chase but I kept my eyes on them, they get bored easily and have no interest in anything sexual just like teasing and making people uncomfortable. I saw this one fox try to get into Haze's pants and he ran! He forgot he could fly!” The hyena laughed but was moving supplies around. Alith sat Zero down on the grass. He began to help the hyena move stuff around. Soon they made a clear spot that they filled with blankets. “There put your pack mate in there.” The hyena laughed and grabbed some rope. He was tying the wagons together like a train. Alith was exhausted,he felt as if he never slept in days and his body ached. Alith lifted Zero into the wagon and handed the sword to Zero. Alith walked away without saying anything. Alith wasn't mad, just worried that Zero was sleeping, walking and fighting. Alith never met Infinite only Zero but last night he did. Infinite wasn't a mystery to Alith but Alith had no idea Infinite was like what he witnessed last night. Alith felt it in his core, he was close to fighting Infinite at full force but he kept picturing Zero. The jackal he took as his pack mate, how they cuddled in their cave and how they would talk and Alith loved it. He loved how he found another that he felt comfortable with. He only felt comfortable with his family, he loved his pack but didn't feel comfortable with them. Alith was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something wipe at his face. The hyena was actually looking serious while wiping away blood from Alith's eyes and nose. “You should jump in with the jackal, I'll pull you both.” “No you pull and I'll push it I'm fine.” Alith replied. “It's Jack.” Alith smiled. “Alith right now but when I'm a girl it's Entoria.” “Oh you're a crossdresser! No wonder you're wearing clothes. I'm not judging. They suit you.” Jack said as he walked to the other side of the wagons. “What?!” Alith was confused. A cross dresser? What was that? Alith looked down at his wet clothes and fur. He missed Episo..Alith gasped he finally remembered his name but now Alith wouldn't see him again. Alith felt sad but knew that Zero could turn into Infinite in his sleep and the resistance wouldn't welcome Zero back. Alith pushed the wagon and Jack pulled. They walked through the forest,Zero fell asleep,Alith was huffing and puffing for air as his muscles cramped. Jack was pulling the wagons at a steady pace and didn't notice Alith wasn't pushing at all. Alith stopped walking, he felt like this body was being stabbed all over. All Alith saw was the wagon leaving, as his vision went black. He fell with a thud. About ten minutes later Jack stopped pulling the wagons. “Hey! Al! Let's have a break. We have about two days' walk before we get there. If you two are coming?” Jack walked to the back of the wagons and growled out. “Shit!” He ran back the way they came and saw Alith laying on the ground. He picked up Alith and walked back. He layed Alith beside Zero but he was half on top of Zero. Jack's eyes widened as he watched a sleeping Zero hold onto Alith. Jack smiled and sipped on some water before pulling the wagon again. He was determined to get this little weird pack to safety and who knows maybe they'll form a big pack together somehow. Jack kept walking even though it was night. He really had no idea how hurt the other two were so he pushed himself to get as far as he could. Jack finally gave up and checked on the wolf and jackal. They were both shivering. Jack covered them and fell asleep beside their wagon. Jack was having a peaceful dream when he gasped for air and woke up. He saw the jackal staggering away after he kicked Jack. Jack got up and followed him. “Hey you asleep?” Jack asked but got no answer. Jack gently grabbed the jackal's wrist and slowly pulled him down to lay in the grass. The jackal suddenly pulled Jack close and bit into his left arm. “Shit!” Jack cursed and had no idea what to do but gasped when the jackal started to shake his head back and forth. Jack was about to punch him but Alith caught Jack's fist. Alith held onto Jack as he bit Zero's arm and pulled. Zero let go but swiped at Alith's cheek. Alith let go but growled at Zero or was it Infinite now? Jack stared at the two confused. Here were the two growling at each other and before they wouldn't let each other out of their sight. “Come on!” Alith growled out. Jack gasped as the Infinite mask appeared on the jackal's face and the surrounding area became like it was on fire. “You think you could help? You can't even help yourself!” Infinite said cooly. “I don't give a damn about myself! I just want to know if my old pack is alive! What you think I'll leave if I find them!?” Alith yelled. Infinite didn't say anything just stared at Alith. “Why would I go back to a pack that never liked me?! I just want to know about my family!! Screw the rest! You're my pack! I can't protect you if you're gonna change and scare our only help away!” Alith hissed. “I don't trust you.” Infinite said but collapsed with the mask and the field going back to normal. Alith stood in front of Zero's sleeping body. “Leave us but tell no one what you saw or I'll hunt you down!” Alith threatened Jack. Jack slowly got up and smiled. “Why? He's just as broken as the rest. I could still help but you two can't sleep in the pack.” Jack said. “Really?!” Alith asked with a shocked smile. “Come on. Let's get more ground covered before he gets up so we'll be able to sleep during the day.” Jack said as he got to the front of the wagons. Alith put Zero back in the wagon then went to push. The two walked for hours. “Hey! Let's sleep!” Jack yelled to Alith. Alith looked around the hills and saw the sun rising. “Okay!” Alith yelled back. Jack laid down in front of the wagons and Alith moved beside the wagon Zero was sleeping in. Alith looked at Zero and sighed, he had no idea what was going to happen but Alith was gonna give Zero everything Alith got. He didn't know why but he refused to give up on Zero. Alith drifted off into a deep sleep.

Zero woke up and saw Alith sleeping on the ground. He smiled but froze. He remembered his dream and what he said to Alith. He hoped it was a dream and not what happened the other night but he had this nagging feeling that it did happen. He crawled out of the wagon and held onto it. His legs shaked but he felt his muscles trying to support him. Zero smiled but gasped when he heard this voice in his head. “Kill them.” It whispered. Zero looked around and saw no one but realized it sounded like his own voice. “Kill them all!” His voice yelled in his head. Zero shook his head, and ignored it. He missed fighting and stealing, it kept the bad part of him busy but now it wanted more after becoming Infinite it was becoming unbearable to stop thinking like how he used to. Zero walked to the other wagon and smiled, it took less effort to take a step now. Sure he was still wobbly but he was getting there. Zero sat down beside Alith and ran his hand down Alith's long wavy white,grey and black hair. Zero felt his warm fuzzy feeling, he instantly stopped and slowly stood up. He didn't like that feeling but it felt nice instead of his normal emotions of being scared and feeling useless. Zero tried to walk back to the wagon but felt his legs give out and fell. He growled at himself, he got to his knees. He tried to get up but twitched and ended up falling back down. He saw something move fast but now he didn't see anything now. Zero tensed,he sensed something. He stood up but felt his own weight shake on his legs. Zero's ears twitched as he tried to hear anything while he scanned the area.


	3. The Pack

Zero got slammed down, that made him do a face plant into the grass. Alith was on top of Zero he kept sniffing the air, he got a scent but it wasn't Epsio. Zero tried to get up but Alith wouldn't budge. Alith twitched but stopped himself from turning into the shadow demon everyone seemed to call him. Zero glanced around, he saw that blur again but it was a green maybe a yellow. Zero knew it couldn't be Sonic but had no idea who else moved as fast. Alith growled, he quickly got off of Zero. He ran up a hill to where he smelt the scent but stopped. The smell was gone as fast as it came. Alith sighed, he was never that good at tracking but he found Zero, barely. Alith walked back to Zero and saw Zero wiping dirt off his face. Alith grinned before saying “How was breakfast?” Zero glared at Alith as he said. “Horrible! Why did you do that?” “If whoever attacked it would of, hit me and not you. I did you a favor.” Alith smiled clearly happy at his quick thinking. “A favor? A favor is not making anyone eat grass!” Zero hissed. “I did it to protect you so I'm not sorry. Suck it up buttercup!” Alith grinned. “Buttercup? What the hell does buttercups have to do with anything!?” Zero asked. “You're the buttercup!” Alith said but regretted it as a shoe banged his head. Alith's ears fell flat and noticed how he didn't tense up when he thought he was in danger. Sure it hurt but he didn't feel threatened like normal. Alith picked up the shoe and tried to throw it at Zero but the shoe somehow hit a sleeping Jack. “What kind of alarm was that?!” Jack yelled as he stood up with the shoe in his hand. Jack looked at their feet and noticed Zero was missing a shoe. Jack was about to throw it at Zero but Zero pointed at Alith. Jack froze but was ready to throw the shoe at someone. "I threw it but it was supposed to hit Zero." Alith nervously said, he didn't want to get hit with the shoe again but didn't want Zero to get hit either. Jack was angry and wanted to hit one of them but had no idea who to believe. Jack glared at both of them before throwing the shoe as hard as he could over a hill and walked away grumbling to himself. Alith smiled at Zero. Zero looked at Alith questionably but Alith ran up the hill to look for the shoe. Zero sat down in the grass, he was troubled at that green or yellow flash earlier. A granola bar, chocolate pudding cup and a bottle of water fell in front of Zero. Zero looked up to a grumpy looking Jack before he could say anything Jack walked away but came back with a ham sandwich. "I don't eat this much but your healing so." Jack said as he sat and started eating his granola bar. "Thank y-" Zero started but was cut off by Jack "Don't thank me. Thank that wolf. If it wasn't for her...He?.... The wolf. I would have left you after the other night. That wolf really cares for you. I don't know what the wolf is but I trust that demon more than you." Jack continued to eat his bar. Zero sighed, he knew Jack was right but didn't exactly know how to thank Alith. Alith cared so much for him in the time they spent together yet it felt like Alith will disappear within a second. Zero looked towards the hill he saw Alith walk up but couldn't see him. 

Alith sat on the other side of the hill holding onto Zero's shoe. Alith sighed, he wanted so much to help Zero in so many ways it was confusing. Alith breathed in the morning air, he was still tired but couldn't sleep yet. Alith wanted to get to the pack Jack talked about, they should have a doctor. Then as soon as Zero could walk they'll leave and travel to make a home somewhere. Even if Zero finds someone to start a family with, Alith wanted to be there but that thought made him sad. Alith glowed that purple glow then was sitting there as Entoria. Entoria rolled her grey eyes. Sure now I change when I'm sad she thought. She stood up to walk back to Zero and Jack but gasped. She suddenly thought of what happened at the headquarters of the resistance, what if they are looking for Zero? Entoria knew she could hold them off but not for long, Entoria hated that her power was like a double edged sword. Entoria walked to the wagons and saw Zero glaring at his half eaten sandwich and Jack rearranging stuff in the wagons. "Zero!" Entoria screamed, Zero twitched but looked up at Entoria with this look that Entoria couldn't place. "I got your shoe." She smiled and sat down beside Zero. She handed Zero his shoe and laid down to stretch and yawned. Zero ate his food but noticed Entoria was sleeping. Jack came back with another granola bar and a water bottle. Jack nudged Entoria's foot but regretted it because Entoria sprang up and tried to punch Jack in the muzzle but Jack quickly dodged it. Entoria yawned out "Sorry." "What is with you? The first time I saw you, you looked like a demon that crawled out of hell or something then you suddenly looked normal but a cross dresser. By the way I like how you could change your voice but now you tried to attack." Jack said as he handed Entoria the bar and water. Zero started coughing but soon he laughed. "I'm not a crossdresser! And I got experimented on. That's why I look like a demon at times but what is a cross dresser?" Jack didn't answer and just laughed. Entoria sat down beside a still laughing Zero and said. "Buttercup." Zero stopped laughing and glared at Entoria before saying. "Cross dresser." They both glared at each other but Entoria smiled making Zero smile back. After they were done eating Jack cleared a different spot for Zero at the back of the last wagon. "Okay. I cleared the back of the last wagon so Zero could hold onto the wagon to hold himself up to walk but could you still push Al?" Jack asked Entoria. "Yes I could." Zero noticed how tired both Entoria and Jack were. "Okay if we keep moving we should be at the pack by nightfall." Jack said before walking to the front of the wagons. "Great! Let me know if you're tired. I'll put you in the wagon." Entoria smiled at Zero. "I could do this. Stop acting like I can't." Zero growled. "I know you could but if you push yourself too hard it'll be just me again. You really think we could stay at this pack if you change in your sleep?" Entoria hissed back. Entoria pushed the wagon while Zero held onto it trying to keep up. "I miss Espio." Entoria said suddenly. "Why? He lied to you." Zero said, annoyed. "True but I still miss him and I don't know why. I just feel it, like how I miss my family." "You just get too attached to everyone." Zero said, trying not to sound angry. "Your right." Entoria said as she pushed harder. Zero looked at Entoria, she had this distant look in her grey eyes. "How do you know he misses you?" Zero asked, making Entoria stare at him. "I guess I won't really know." Entoria said sadly. "If you left me, I….I'll miss you…..Alot…" Zero said but he wouldn't look up at Entoria. Entoria was shocked but was so happy to. It was hard for her not to hug Zero or giggle. "I'll miss you a lot too but I'm not going anywhere." Entoria happily said. Entoria's bushy tail wagged and bumped into Zero's big fluffy wagging tail at times but they didn't say anything for a while after that. "Hey! Al and Hero! We got a problem!" Jack yelled from the front. "I'm not a hero!" Zero yelled back only to hear Jack yell back. "I know!". Entoria yawned and walked to the front of the wagons, she didn't notice Zero following her while holding onto the wagons for support. Once Entoria was beside Jack she saw in the distance a cat and a rhino dragging 4 tied up jackals. "Stop them like you tried to with me." Entoria said. "Can't. I'm not allowed to bring more than two others. That's you and Hero." Jack said grimly. Entoria growled out. "That Egg guy isn't having them." Entoria ran towards them. "Wait!" Jack yelled but Entoria ignored him. "Why did you want her to stop?" Zero asked. "Because lookup. I just noticed him." Jack said clearly happy. Zero looked up and saw a bat flying right over the cat and rhino but he was too high to make out how he looked. "Is that the rapper bat?!" Zero asked. "Hahaha Raper bat?!" Jack laughed and said "If Haze is around then Nebula isn't far behind." "So Entoria ran straight into the rapist?!" Zero was worried. "Stalkers." Jack laughed again.

"Let them go!" Entoria growled at the light blue cat and orange rhino. They both stopped and looked at Entoria. Entoria suddenly felt nervous, she didn't understand why though with Zero attacking people felt natural but for these jackals she felt unsure and nervous. "What are you gonna do about it? Cry?" The blue cat sneered. Entoria stepped back but growled out. "Let them go!" "Shut up little girl." The orange rhino pointed an electric wispon at Entoria. Entoria glared back but this time she didn't back away. Zero forced himself to walk back to the end of the wagons to grab his sword. He knew he couldn't fight face to face but hoped he still remembered to throw knives. A sword is just a giant knife right? Zero was huffing the time he was standing beside Jack and saw that the rhino had a wispon pointed at Entoria. He growled making Jack stare at him shocked. Zero walked ahead knowing he couldn't throw the sword like a knife. So he spun around hoping the sword wouldn't hit Entoria. He let it go and was surprised at how fast and far it went flying. A red flash flew by Entoria, it cut the arm of the orange rhino. "Ahhh!" The rhino screamed as he dropped the wispon, from his wrist going all the way up to his shoulder, bled. The cat dived for the wispon but Entoria ran and kicked the cat's elbow making her hiss in pain. Entoria grabbed the light blue cat and tried to drag her away but the cat kept trying to claw at Entoria. Soon Entoria and the cat started rolling on top of each other clawing at one another. They both didn't notice the male bat kicking around the rhino like he was nothing.  
"Wow...You almost hit that she wolf." Zero jumped but fell to the ground as he stared up at a black and dark blue wolf. He was taller than Zero but his eyes were cold like ice. "Nebula! You know you're a rapist?" Jack smiled at Nebula. Nebula glared at Jack and said. "At least I'm not an idiot." Jack grabbed his chest where his heart would be and sighed "Why must you hurt me so?" Before he burst out laughing. Zero tried to get up but fell back down and glared at his legs. Zero gasped as he got yanked up by Nebula. Nebula held onto Zero and paid attention to the fight. Entoria got punched so hard she fell but before she could get up the cat jumped up only to have her other elbow land on Entoria's stomach. Entoria gasped and tried to crawl away but the cat yanked Entoria back by her wavy hair. "Maybe if you practice fighting more and not shampooing your hair you'll be able to beat me!" The cat yelled as she kicked Entoria over and over. The bat lifted up the orange rhino and threw him at the cat. Entoria gasped for air and crawled to the tied jackals and easily bit the ropes open to free the jackals. Entoria looked horrible but she smiled as the jackals started to stand. The bat wrapped his arm around Entoria's shoulder as he said. "No need to thank us but we know of a safe haven for you jackals. It's like a giant pack and a few other animals but we all hate how others are treating you jackals." The red and brown male bat said. "This pretty lady here is gonna be a new member and she did a great job distracting the other two for me." The jackals stared at them with uncertainty. Entoria glanced towards Zero and Jack and saw a wolf holding onto Zero. Seeing that Entoria was unbelievably angry at Zero and that wolf. Entoria moved from the bat to walk to Zero but saw Zero's red sword. She picked it up and walked to Zero and that wolf without knowing that her eyes turned blood red and shadows danced around her every step. "Are you okay?" Jack asked as the demon woman got closer. Entoria stabbed the earth with Zero's sword before pulling Zero away from that other wolf. Entoria held onto Zero that was face first into Entoria's chest. Entoria glared at the other wolf, daring him to say anything. Zero tried to push himself off of Entoria but she held onto him tighter. Nebula smirked at Entoria before saying. "It's obvious you care very little for yourself with how you easily took that beating but as soon as you think there is a threat to this jackal you instantly look like your gonna kill." "At least I don't look like I have a stick up my ass like you." Entoria hissed. "Bet he likes it since he's gay!" Jack laughed so loud again both Nebula and Entoria rolled their eyes. "Hey!" The bat yelled. Nebula, Entoria and Jack looked at Haze who looked worried. "I bet that is every straight guys dream to die like that but that jackal stopped moving." Haze pointed at a limp looking Zero who was still pressed against Entoria's chest. Entoria yanked Zero away from her and he gasped for air. Entoria looked like her normal self but held Zero at arms length as he tried to get air back into his lungs. The other jackals behind Haze whistled making Entoria feel uncomfortable, she didn't even think about where she held Zero against herself, she just did it. Zero wanted to push Entoria away but knew she was the only reason why he was standing. Zero just glared at an embarrassed Entoria but Jack said happily "Okay newly weds! You two could stare lovingly at each other after we get to the pack!" Jack grinned. "Newly weds? Their married?" Nebula asked. "No we're-" Zero got cut off from Jack who said. "Well their gonna be, their engage so they get to have their own room right Haze?" "Yes but there is no more rooms in the the couple unit." Haze said. "So? They need privacy and I'm pretty sure we could use one room in the weapon unit or even in one of the storage units." Nebula said calmly. "Yeah! Oh, so I'm guessing you two couldn't pull off getting more supplies?" Jack asked as he looked around for wagons. "I don't beg." Nebula simply walked away and returned with a wagon that was half filled with blankets and some pairs of shoes. Nebula looked at Jack's two overfilled wagons. "So off." Nebula said. "I know right?" Jack happily said. Haze smirked before saying "I'll get mine." Just like that he flew away. About ten minutes later Haze came back with a wagon filled with cans and bottles of water along with packages. "Well looks like I did better this time!" Jack smiled. Haze pulled out a little notebook and was writing down something. "This time." Nebula smirked but he stared at Zero and Entoria. Entoria had her arm around Zero's back and on his side while Zero had his arm over her shoulder. They both kept making different faces at each other. Nebula didn't trust the wolf but she wasn't a normal wolf that was clear but Nebula felt this dark energy around her even that jackal has this chaotic energy. "Okay so let's get going! We only have about three hour walk." Jack said loudly. "Okay jackals if you are coming two with me and two with the bat." Nebula turned to his wagon and walked to it waiting for jackals to follow him. Haze smiled at Jack and walked to his wagon. The four jackals looked at one another before they stared at Entoria and Zero. The six of them all looked at each other confused. Jack, Nebula and Haze looked confused with how the other jackals acted to Entoria and Zero. Finally Jack broke that weird silence by saying. "Al, Hero get in the wagon so we could go." Entoria turned with Zero leaning on her and they walked to the back of the last wagon. Entoria put Zero in the wagon and ran back for Zero's sword. Entoria saw the other jackals split into twos and Nebula was helping one in his wagon while Jack was already pulling their wagon and Haze was talking to the other two jackals in his wagon.  
"Need me to push?" Entoria asked. "Nope just pretend to be in love with Zero. This way you two could stay in the pack and have a whole floor to yourselves just in case he changes again." Entoria smiled and said "Okay." She walked back to Zero. "So we're engaged? Why didn't I know this?" Zero asked Entoria as soon as she climbed in beside him. "We could have our own floor if we pretend and just in-" "If I change again in my sleep." Zero commented while looking distant. "Yeah." Entoria replied but finished "We'll get through this." "No. We won't." Zero grimly said. Entoria looked at Zero, grabbed his paw then said. "We will." 

Entoria fell asleep leaning on Zero's shoulder and Zero kept track of everything he could remember in case they had to leave in a hurry. Zero quickly turned to look at his left but could have sworn he saw that green flash again. Zero glanced at Entoria who looked so exhausted. He tried to move so Entoria would be able to lay down more but she looked cramped with how her knees were pushed against her chest. Zero pulled Entoria onto his lap so her legs would be straight and the rest of her could lean on him. Zero didn't feel comfortable like this but thought it would be more comfortable for Entoria. Zero saw something in Entoria's coat collar, he grabbed it and his heart sank. It looked to be a tracking chip, Zero held onto it for a minute before he yelled. "Jack!" Zero felt the wagon stop moving and Jack came running while asking. "What's wrong?!" Zero held his paw out to Jack who stared at the chip. "I found it on Entoria's jacket." Zero said. Jack grabbed it and he walked away. Zero waited ten minutes before the wagon started to move again. Zero looked at Entoria and remembered that Espio gave her the clothes. He growled why would they track her? Is it because of him? Thinking about it gave Zero a headache. Zero noticed they were leaving grasslands and entering a desert with canyons. Zero tried to scan the area but it was hard for him to get a good look with Entoria on him. "Come on! Hurt them!" Zero heard the voice in his head yell. Zero listened to the voice yell all sorts of horrible things before he finally shook Entoria awake. Entoria yawned and sat up, she smiled at Zero. Zero grabbed her and held onto her tightly. Entoria was shocked but said nothing. The pair stayed like that till Entoria gasped and clung onto Zero. "What?" Zero asked and tried to look over Entoria's head. He saw they were on a road that was part of a canyon. They were high up and Entoria shook in Zero's arms. "I don't want to fall. I don't want to fall. I don't want to fall!" Entoria kept saying over and over. "You won't fall. I got you." Zero said to Entoria who went quiet. Entoria gasped when the wagon hit a bump but was still going like nothing happened. Zero barely got Entoria off of him and slowly climbed out. He noticed how close to the edge the wagon was. He walked to the side and tried to push the wagon more to the other side but Zero's legs started to burn with more force he tried to use. Zero was about to climb back in, happy with how far he was actually able to push the wagon. He tried to walk to the wagon but Jack was pulling faster than normal. Zero stopped and willed his legs not to shake, he followed the wagon slowly but was happy he was finally getting to have more control over his legs. Zero watched Entoria and the wagon leave him but he smirked, he was happy. Well for himself but was worried at the shaking Entoria in the wagon. Zero was actually keeping up but was tired. He wasn't paying attention when the wagon stopped and flipped himself into it. He landed on Entoria, she clung onto him like she was about to fall. Entoria didn't realise her legs were wrapped around Zero's leg and her claws dug into his back. Zero tried to break free but Entoria held on tighter. "Let go! Your crushing me!" Zero growled but relaxed not really caring if she let go. Entoria looked up and noticed they were in a cave. She let go and sat up to see that the opening was closed. Only torches lit up the long cave-like tunnel. Entoria jumped out to walk to Jack, she didn't see Zero looking at her questionably. Entoria passed the other two wagons but was shocked she was staring at the other jackals on a fourth wagon. "Where's your hubby?" A female jackal winked. Entoria smiled and quickly walked past the last wagon and saw Nebula. He was drinking something from a flask. "Where's Jack?" Entoria asked. Nebula didn't bother to look at her as he answered. "He left to get rid of that tracker you kindly almost showed whoever, where this place is. If it were up to me I would have left you behind." Entoria's grey eyes widened as she thought of Episo. He's the one that gave her the clothes. "I didn't know I even had a tracker on me. I didn't know." Entoria said but Nebula said nothing and kept walking. Entoria saw that light bulbs were starting to light up the tunnel instead of torches. "What pack are you from?" Nebula asked suddenly. "Tree wolf pack." Entoria answered but was worried she messed up Zero's chances of being here. Entoria stared ahead and saw nothing but an endless tunnel. "Why? Why do you want to know the pack I'm from?" Entoria asked. Nebula glanced at Entoria and said "Go to your fiancé." Entoria turned not wanting to be with Nebula any longer and quickly walked past the other jackals not wanting to talk to them. She saw Zero looking at his red sword but moved once he saw Entoria. She climbed in and asked. "I had a tracker on me?" "Yeah I found it on your jacket collar. I gave it to Jack and we left. Why?" Zero asked. "We're connected to Nebula's wagons and Jack isn't here." Entoria said worried. "So? We're gonna be fine." Zero shrugged clearly not understanding why Entoria is worried. "We can't sleep in the same place as others because of you." Entoria hissed. Zero glared down at his hands, he knew she was right. "We could leave." Zero suggested. "Your legs still need to heal and where would we go if others are after jackals?" Entoria said. She kept glancing around like someone would jump out at them. "I don't know but it's better than dragging you down with me." Zero said. "No it's not. Your my only pack mate." Entoria smiled and continued. "We'll go down together if we have to." "Your an idiot." Zero smirked at Entoria. She stuck her tongue out at him and said. "I might be an idiot but I'm your idiot." Zero's mix matched eyes widened and Entoria burst out laughing at the look on Zero's face but Entoria's ears went forward like she was listening for an attacker. A few minutes went by when the wagons stopped moving,but Nebula's voice echoed through the tunnels as he yelled. "What? I hauled these wagons and I got jackals with me and you won't let me pass because I'm late?!" Zero tried to hear who Nebula was talking to but couldn't hear. Entoria was climbing out of the wagon but Nebula must have yanked all four wagons suddenly because Entoria flipped out. She layed on her side confused and heard Zero asked. "Are you okay?" Entoria got up and tried to run after the wagon but stopped suddenly. Entoria smelt fresh air and she enjoyed it. Zero looked at the way Entoria was smiling and felt himself smile back. "Do you smell that?!" She asked excitedly. Zero sniffed the air and smelt the fresh air too,He watched Entoria have this peaceful look on her face as she stood there smelling the air. Zero watched her figure go smaller as the wagon moved further away, he suddenly smelled this overpowering scent of pepper and something citrus that made him wrinkle his nose. "Okay jackals come and get assigned bunks!" Nebula yelled. Zero crawled out and used his red sword as a cane to keep himself steady. Zero walked to where the other jackals stood chit chatting with each other while trying to avoid them staring at his face. Zero watched a scared looking bright green dog giving out see through bags with a pillow, blanket,a sheet, brush made for fur, toiletries,three face cloths, three big towels, four pairs of socks and four pairs of white gloves. Zero noticed that the dog handed each jackal a paper with a row number and a number underneath it. 

Nebula watched Zero and wondered how he got that wolf to love him. He was watching them and at first thought Entoria was a runt in her pack but how she stood and easily got up after being hit without caring about herself. She couldn't be the runt, maybe just a loner? That Zero made him feel on edge for some reason. Nebula watched Zero looking towards the wagons and noticed Entoria wasn't there with him. Nebula walked towards the wagons but stopped after the dog said. "Okay. I can't write down the other ones till Jack gets here." "Two the wolf is still in the wagon." Nebula stated. He really didn't like that dog or how Jack was taking his time. Entoria came walking from behind the wagons with this smile on her face. "Why weren't you in the line?" Nebula asked, irritated. "I was-" Entoria began but Nebula cut her off. "I don't care! Stay with the group!" Nebula shouted at Entoria. She glared at Nebula before yelling. "Yes Sir! Or is it Alpha?" Entoria said, staring straight ahead of her. The green dog looked nervous, Zero didn't know why Entoria and Nebula suddenly didn't like each other. The other jackals stared waiting for Nebula to answer. Nebula stood in front of Entoria who tried not to look at her boots and said. "Get to your mate before I kick you out for your jacket." Entoria's grey eyes widened and she quickly stood beside Zero. Nebula left with the other two jackals to take them to their rooms. Zero watched a bright blue coyote and a red and yellow cat unpack the four wagons. Entoria glared at her boots while thinking, what was Nebula's problem? I didn't know he was an alpha, or is it because of how he knows I could fight with shadows? Zero pulled Entoria from her thoughts when he nudged her, she looked at him and saw him looking down the tunnel. She looked and saw the red and brown bat smiling and talking with Jack. Finally, Entoria thought. Jack noticed them and ran up to Entoria and Zero and asked. "Why are you still here? You both should be in a room by now?" "Nebula left us here." Entoria said. Haze looked shocked but pulled the wagon along with the other two jackals further ahead. Suddenly everyone heard an older male's voice yell out. "You've been bugging me for a mated pair for the past hour and you want me to clear out a room for them?" "Oh no…" Jack said and looked nervous, Haze was writing on the papers faster and the green dog looked like he was gonna faint. "Then you refuse to tell me the gender of the wolf? Do you think we're running a glorious hotel or something?" The yelling got closer and they heard Nebula answer. "No! But the wolf is differ-" "Different!? What is the wolf gay?! Trans?! Or whatever there is nowadays!" Then a black wolf peppered with grey in his fur walked into the cave with Nebula right behind him. "Who is the so-called special wolf?!" He yelled, making the cave echo with his deep voice. Jack grabbed Entoria and pushed her forward. Entoria wanted to run as soon as the older wolf got closer to her, Entoria saw old scars marking his arms and chest. Zero without thinking stood in front of Entoria but he swayed a bit. The older wolf was about to push Zero out of the way but Entoria's body glowed purple and Alith stood there but his eyes were yellow and the shadows began to move. "Touch him and I'll give you more scars!" Alith growled out. The older wolf glared at Alith but he smiled. "What's your name?" The older wolf asked. "Alith right now but when I'm a girl it's Entoria." Alith stated clearly not liking how the older wolf almost shoved Zero. Nebula,Jack, and Haze watched shocked but heard a thud and everyone looked to see the green dog passed out on the floor. "Nebula!" The older wolf turned to Nebula and finished. "Get them a room. Not in the weapons unit!" He walked away through the door. Alith calmed down to where his eyes turned back to grey and Jack said loudly making everyone twitch. "Let's go!" "Who was that?" Zero asked. "That was the main alpha? Boss? Leader? He's the one that set up this whole place." Haze said. " His name is Iron. Well what everyone calls him but he only made this place because of his wife, Helen. She's a jackal." Nebula said as he rubbed his temples. "She was one of those high class jackals and was rejected from her pack once they found out she was with a wolf but she still wanted to help them out." Jack smiled as he filled out the papers for Entoria and Zero. "People say Helen knew the family that Infinite came from." Haze said as he finished with his papers. "That's not true. Helen was high class and Infinite was rumored to be a bandit or assassin. There's no class in Infinite." "Okay enough!" Jack said seriously, making everyone look at him shocked. "Infinite is gone and we're doing this to help the jackals." Jack finished. Alith glanced at Zero who just shrugged his shoulders. Jack pulled out two bags and handed them to Alith and Zero, they walked through the door leaving Haze and Nebula in the cave with the jackals. Jack,Alith and Zero were walking in silence but Zero started to lean against the wall more as his legs got tired. Alith slowed down to keep the same pace as Zero and Jack noticed so he slowed down. "You missed supper but I could get something for you once we get to your room. It's a storage room so I'll help move everything into the hallway so you two could get settled." Jack said as he yawned. Alith kept glancing around all the rooms and how there were bigger rooms with other animals in them talking and laughing. Alith didn't notice Zero stopped walking and banged into him making him fall on his stomach but Alith fell on top of Zero. "Get off!" Zero growled out. Alith got up on all fours and was about to stand when he noticed a jackal holding onto a crutch looking terrified down at them. Jack turned and saw Alith on all fours over Zero that was looking like he saw a ghost at the female jackal with the crutch. Alith noticed that her one leg pants were folded up, he stood up and pulled Zero to his feet. The female jackal tried to walk away fast but her crutch wouldn't let her walk away as fast as she was trying. "What's wrong with her?" Alith asked as he looked after her. "She was one of my old squad mates." Zero answered sadly. "What?!" Jack was clearly worried. "She won't say anything will she?" Alith asked, tempted to run after her. "No...I don't know. She looked scared but she'll do anything for money…She doesn't have both her legs!" Zero said as he felt his heart race and felt guilt washed over his body but also felt a tiny part of him glad she wasn't fast anymore. "I'll talk to her after. Come on." Jack said and continued to walk. Alith grabbed Zero's arm to put over his shoulder and started to follow Jack. Alith kept looking at all the wolves they passed, hoping to see someone from his pack. He just wanted to know if his brothers were okay. Alith liked how everyone smiled and laughed with each other as they passed. Zero was happy there weren't any stairs,he was tired and felt like he overdid it standing for an hour waiting for Nebula. Zero wasn't paying attention but was suddenly being pushed to sit down in an empty hallway. Alith and Jack come out of a room with boxes of stuff and placed them in the hallway. "What is all this stuff?" Alith asked as he put another box with the others. "Just extra stuff we don't know what to do with." Jack replied as he moved more boxes. Alith kept moving boxes, he noticed Jack was moving faster than normal so he tried to keep up. All the boxes were finally out and Jack left to grab a mop while Alith swept the floor. "You know I shouldn't be here." Zero said loud enough for Alith to hear from the room. "It's just till you heal." Alith replied as he swept the dust into the dust pan. "You said that about the resistance and I messed that up. It'll just happen again no matter where we are." Zero commented. "It won't. I'll stay up all night. I have a hard time sleeping right away anyway." Alith replied. Zero glared at the wall across him before saying. "I don't need a babysitter. There's lots of people here. Start a pack with them." Alith threw away the dust in a garbage bag and sat down beside Zero. "No. You're my pack. So stop trying to send me away." Alith said and sighed. He was tired and hungry but was glad they'll be able to sleep in a room away from everyone else. Zero just wanted Alith to be happy instead of worrying about him. "You know I'm getting sick of you trying to get rid of me. I thought we were friends?" Alith growled, without knowing his grey eyes flashes yellow then back to grey. Zero noticed, he knew Alith didn't like the thought of them being apart. Zero thought that was weird considering how much Alith clung onto him making sure Zero was safe. How Alith didn't want to leave Zero or that Alith refused to leave him after he knew Zero was Infinite. "So?" Zero said and glanced at Alith. Alith was looking right at Zero with this hurt look and his ears were down. Zero's chest hurt looking at Alith so he looked away. "Why are you being mean? Did I do something wrong?" Alith asked. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like long hours before they saw Jack smiling with a mop and a bucket of water in his hands. "Wow! What did I miss? You both look like someone either stepped on your tails or kicked you both." Jack said. Jack watched Zero look away and Alith suddenly found the floor interesting. "I don't know what just happened between you two but I don't need Infinite and a shadow demon destroying everything. Nebula stuck his neck out for you two. He never does that for anyone so one of you or maybe both showed him something he likes but you two can't mess it up. These are extra rooms but filled with extra stuff so no one will be in the same unit as you two for now." Jack said then he went to mop the floor. Alith still sat beside Zero and felt like crying. Alith and Zero twitched as they heard a loud bang followed by someone yelling. "Watch it!" Jack came out and smiled. "Finally!" He yelled down the hallway. "Shut up and help!" Alith recognized the voice as Haze's. Jack went walking down the hallway with Alith behind him. Alith gasped, Nebula was holding onto a queen size bed while glaring at Haze, who was stuck between the wall and a queen size bed frame. Jack picked up one side for Haze to crawl out and he grabbed the other end. They both started to walk away to the room. "Will that even fit in the room?" Alith asked. "Probably not but Iron wanted to make sure you two had a decent bed. I think Iron likes you. He wouldn't shut up about his younger days with his wife. It was making me sick." Nebula said but was shocked as Alith started laughing. Alith thought it was cute that Iron talked Nebula's ears off about his love life, he didn't seem like the type to do that. Alith smiled and grabbed the other end of the bed while Nebula held onto the other end. They easily walked with the bed but Nebula felt Alith's side start to drag. "Why isn't that jackal helping?" Nebula asked. "His legs are injured." Alith replied and lifted up the bed higher on his side. "He could at least help you on your-" Nebula began but Alith quickly cut him off. "No! He can't. He could barely walk and you want him to help carry a bed? No. I got this!" Alith said as he continued to walk, pushing Nebula backward with the bed. "Watch It!" Nebula said but suddenly fell backwards. Zero saw them coming but he didn't move his legs fast enough. He watched Nebula fall over with the bed falling on them both. Alith fell on top of the bed and heard muffled groans and slowly crawled off the bed. He dragged the bed off of them and looked up to see Jack and Haze wide eyed before they burst out laughing. Nebula quickly got up and glared at everyone. "Shut up!" He growled. Zero slowly got up and leaned on the wall, he just wanted to be alone but no it seems like ever since he met Alith,there is always someone around. Alith looked shocked at them all before he grinned and said. "Sorry." "Yeah right! You wouldn't stop pushing!" Nebula hissed. "Well mind your own damn business!" Alith snarled back. The two wolves started growling at each other. "Hey! Come on, it was funny and we are all tired." Haze said and smiled at Nebula. Nebula and Alith both jerked towards each other like they were gonna attack but stopped. Nebula smirked and Alith smirked back. In that instant both had this new, odd but knowing respect for the other. Nebula picked up his side of the bed and Alith picked up his side. They walked it into the room and plopped it on the bed frame. Alith walked out to Zero and grabbed their bags with the supplies that were given to them. He heard Nebula clicking something as he put a sheet on the bed. Alith looked up to see Nebula sticking a screwdriver in a control panel, then part of the wall opened to reveal a bathroom with a big bathtub but there was no shower head. Alith put the pillows on the bed along with one of the blankets. Nebula screwed the cover for the panel back in, he placed his paw on it and the sliding door shut. "There's the wash room. Everything in this place works from your hand print well the heat from it." Nebula said and walked out. Alith touched the panel and gasped as the door opened and felt happy about the new door to it. Haze walked it with a small bedside table and placed it by the bed. "I think you're set for now." He winked at Alith. Jack stood at the doorway and watched Alith put everything away and said. "Al, if there is anything you need come find me." Jack said and walked away. "You're a lucky jackal." Alith heard Nebula say. How is Zero lucky he thought and walked out to see Nebula,Haze and Jack walk down the hallway. Alith held his paw out to Zero and smiled. Zero grabbed his paw without looking at him and let Alith carry his weight to slowly walk into the small room. After the bed got put in the room there wasn't much room to walk around but Alith thought it was better than the back of a wagon. Zero let himself fall on the bed and rolled on his back staring at the ceiling. "Push me off this bed and I'll pull off your ears." Alith smiled and opened the bathroom door and it shut after he walked it. 

Zero heard running water and "Ahh! To cold!" From Alith in the bathroom. Zero slowly sat up and noticed they left the door open. He rolled his mix matched eyes, he got up and shut the door with his legs feeling like they were weighed down. Zero was breathing heavy the time he sat down and the door opened. Zero glared at it with how hard it was to shut it and Nebula came in with a tray of subs with four juice boxes and a plastic bowl but a purple and light blue lynx female with a white coat walked in. She looked snobby and Zero instantly didn't like her. Nebula put the food on the bedside table. "Jackal,this is one of our doctors. Dr. Sora this is the jackal I told you about." Nebula said and stood by the door clearly not interested in anything else. Without a word Dr. Sora keeled down and started to feel Zero's legs. "How long have you been like this?" She asked. "Awhile. I didn't have a calendar to keep track." Zero answered. She pulled out a tiny rubber triangle hammer and gently tapped on one knee but it didn't twitch like normal, so she moved to the other side and the same thing happened. She looked like she was thinking hard while she just stared at Zero's legs. "You've been shocked with high voltage." She said out loud and she scanned the rest of Zero's body. She saw currents of red sparks throughout Zero's body that flowed like blood but in his legs it didn't move and it was building up. "This might hurt." Dr. Sore rubbed her paws together till lightning started to form around her paws. Zero's eyes widened and Nebula looked shocked before he spoke. "What are you going to do? His mate will rip you apart if you hurt him." "I'm gonna unblock his

energy. It's building up in his legs. That's why he's having a hard time using them." Dr. Sora said, focusing on her hands. "Oh great! I thought you were a doctor not a quack. I'm not getting in the way if his mate attacks." Nebula commented. Zero didn't like this at all, last time he felt like he got shocked was from the phantom ruby before it shattered and burned his chest. Zero's heart began to race,he wanted to get up and run but knew his legs wouldn't support him. Dr. Sora quickly dived for Zero's legs, Zero panicked he was about to try to kick her but her head got yanked back, Entoria stood behind Dr. Sora with a towel wrapped around her and she had Dr. Sora's hair clutched in her paw. "Who are you?! Why are you here?! And why were you trying to shock Zero!?" Entoria yelled as she pulled Dr. Sora's hair back and forth. "I bought her here to fix your mates legs. I had no idea she was gonna use electricity." Nebula commented and turned around, he walked away. All they heard was his footsteps echo through the hallway. Entoria slammed Dr. Sorta onto the floor and said. "Get out!" "No! If I leave it, the rest of his body will start to get paralyzed. He'll get better then he'll get worst." Dr. Sora said as she rubbed her head and stood up. Entoria glared at the doctor, after what she went through Entoria didn't trust anyone in a white coat. "You could fix Zero?" Entoria asked. "Yes." Dr. Sora answered. Entoria made sure the towel was still around her frame then she looked at Zero and said. "It's your call." She sat beside him. Zero thought about it and didn't want to be shocked or paralyzed, he looked at Entoria. Water dripped off her wet fur, how she stood with strength even though she just had a towel on and some emotion burned like a silver blaze in her grey eyes. Zero couldn't let Entoria keep care of him if he became paralyzed but knew she wouldn't leave, a part of him feared she would. "Okay, just get it over with." Zero growled out clearly pissed. Dr. Sora started rubbing her hands together again. Entoria focused on Dr. Sora while Dr. Sora focused on Zero's legs, so Dr. Sora quickly grabbed Zero's ankles. Zero gasped, he felt like he was being burnt on the inside but he felt this pressure leave his legs. Entoria gasped, she felt jolts of electricity go through her body from the bed. She jumped up and her body felt numb. Entoria felt angry and sad watching Zero twitch on the bed, she glared at Dr. Sora. "Stop It!" Entoria yelled. "I'm almost done." Dr. Sora replied. Dr. Sora saw that Zero's energy blocked again in multiple places and kept unblocking them. She was so busy focusing on Zero's body she didn't notice Entoria slammed the door shut or how red cubes started to appear making the room into a warzone. Entoria smelt smoke and fur burning, she wrinkled her nose and her eyes began to water from the smoke. "Zero! Remember the cave? Like how I sat there for who knows how long blowing air into the air mattress?" Entoria asked while wiping her eyes. "Or how I hit Jack with your shoe by accident of course." Entoria smiled as the war zone faded back to the room. Dr. Sora finally let go and Zero stopped twitching. That's when Entoria smacked the back of Dr. Sora's head so hard she fell to the floor. Entoria yanked Dr. Sora up and almost picked her up to throw her out the door but just shoved her out the door. "Thank you!" Entoria forced a smile, shut the door and locked it. Without thinking Entoria jumped on the bed beside Zero and cupped his face in her paws. "Are you okay?" Entoria asked. Zero opened his eyes then covered his eyes and said. "Put some damn clothes on!" Entoria smiled and backed off and walked to the bathroom. "My clothes are dirty. I'm not putting them back on." She shut the door and slid to the floor with tears running down her face. Entoria covered her mouth so Zero wouldn't hear her cry and she shook, terrified of how she just watched Zero suffer. A small part of her wished she could shock others and watch them shake with pain till they stopped twitching. Zero slowly sat up, his body felt numb but he didn't feel like he was being weighed down anymore. Zero stood up, he gasped, he didn't have to force himself to stand. Zero walked to the door and walked back to the bed without a problem, he felt so happy to finally not depend on anyone just to walk. Zero was about to knock on the bathroom door when someone knocked on the room door. Zero looked at the bathroom door before he walked over to the other door and opened it. Nebula stood there shocked holding a bag. "What?" Zero asked, he didn't want to make small talk with Nebula. "I thought I'll walk into a murder scene with Dr. Sora dead and I didn't think her way of healing will work. You already look healthier." Nebula said. "Yeah, why are you back?" Zero asked. "Like I said I thought I was gonna see a murder scene and I even brought a bag to hide the body." Nebula calmly said. Zero's eyes widened, he had no idea Nebula was so willing to hide bodies for Entoria. Zero knew Nebula didn't like him and that he was willing to help Entoria, must be a wolf thing Zero thought. Nebula actually laughed at the look on Zero's face and walked in. "I got extra clothes from girls willing to give up some for Entoria to wear instead of those dirty ones she had on and that towel. Laundry is done during the day. It's easier to get it done with someone else's clothes. There's not enough washers and dryers yet." Nebula said and he placed the bag of clothes on the bed. "Why are you pretending to be nice to me?" Zero asked as he shut the door and turned to Nebula. "It's that obvious? I don't like you, or anyone I just tolerate others. I'm interested in Entoria. She's different, she acts differently. It's like she is hiding something and I want to be around when she shows her true colors, that's all." Nebula smirked. Zero felt like he just got punched in the stomach. Nebula knows! Is what Zero heard in his head over and over. "You could go now." Zero said. "Okay. After all she is your territory. I wouldn't want to intrude or are you her territory?" Nebula winked at Zero before he walked out and shut the door behind him. Zero glared at the door, what made Nebula think he could say stuff like that. The bathroom door opened and Entoria stepped out with a different towel on and her fur was damp again. Her wavy hair looked straight with waves at the tips. She looked at Zero and asked "What?" Zero looked away and answered. "Nebula brought you clean clothes. "Really?" Entoria said surprised and dug in the bag, she found a baggy t-shirt and put it on. Entoria was a bit shocked that she found new underwear with the tags on them. She glanced at Zero who was still staring intensely at the door and quickly put on a pantie. Entoria was normally a shy awkward girl but when she was around Zero she felt too comfortable and somehow stronger. Entoria sat on the bed and started to dry her wavy hair with the towel. "I'm done now." She said and felt Zero sit beside her. "You should shower. Your starting to smell like wet dog." Entoria teased. Zero put his hand over his heart and looked like he was in pain. "That insult hurt!" Zero smirked at Entoria, she smiled back. Zero got up and was about to walk in the bathroom when Entoria asked. "Does your legs feel better?" "Yes. Let's leave. Nebula knows your hiding something." Zero answered. Entoria's eyes widened and she looked at her hands. "Okay. Tomorrow after we could get more supplies?" Entoria asked. "Yeah." Zero said then walked into the bathroom to shower. Entoria began to brush her hair and was sad they couldn't stay longer. She glanced at the food but crawled under the blankets, within seconds she fell asleep. It didn't take Zero long to shower, he was drying himself when he noticed Entoria left out the fur brush from his bag on the counter by the sink. Zero started brushing his hair and fur, he felt so relaxed. Zero walked out the bathroom and saw Entoria curled into a ball under the blanket. Zero sat down and slowly ate a sub and opened a juice box. Zero felt wide awake and wanted to move but didn't want to walk around here. This place was new and Wren was here sure she was missing a leg now but Nebula had both his legs and already knew Entoria was hiding something. So Zero paced back and forth in the room, he glanced at Entoria and thought of leaving her here. She'll be around other wolves, she could be in a real pack and she already likes it here. Zero's ears dropped and he sat on his side of the bed. Zero stared at the door and was about to get up to leave 0when Entoria asked. "Could you pass me a juice box please?" Zero passed her a grape juice box and noticed Entoria was sitting up but she was sleeping. Without saying anything Zero slowly pushed Entoria down but Entoria' s grey eyes opened. "Juice...Please." She said and yawned. Zero handed her the box before she tried to sleep sitting up again. Entoria pulled the straw off the box but her head fell forward with the box in her other hand. Zero didn't know Entoria was that exhausted, he grabbed the straw out of her hand and poked it into the juice box. He took the juice box so she wouldn't squeeze it and spill on the bed. "Entoria." Zero said as he gently shook her shoulder. Entoria slowly turned her head towards Zero and growled out. "Stick me with that needle and I'll end you!" Entoria's turned yellow and her shadow began to grow bigger. Zero's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do, he knew Entoria really could end him but would she really do it? "You wanted juice." Zero managed to say. Entoria relaxed,her eyes turned back to grey as she grabbed the juice box and finished it within seconds. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Thank you." She smiled sleepy eyed at Zero and was instantly asleep as her head hit the pillow. Zero grabbed his pillow and put it under the blanket against Entoria. He was gonna leave but after seeing Entoria like that what if she hunted him down with those same yellow eyes or worse if they were red. He shut off the light and laid right by the edge, he didn't want to get that close to Entoria. He didn't like sharing a bed with her, if she was Alith then he wouldn't care but she's a girl. She needs more space then what's been given to her. Zero smiled up at the ceiling as he felt this warm feeling in his chest spread throughout his body when he thought of how easy it was for Entoria to share her space with him. Once Zero fell asleep Entoria inched her way closer to Zero till she had her leg over his and she hugged Zero. They slept like that till they both twitched from the knocking on the door. Zero noticed Entoria was holding onto him and her paw was on his chest. Where his fur was slowly growing back from the phantom ruby that burnt and cracked on his chest. He flung her hand off of him and jumped up, feeling like he just got shocked. Zero began pacing in the room ignoring the knocking on the door. Entoria slowly crawled out of the bed and opened the door to see Haze smiling. "Good morning! I thought I'll be your alarm clock this morning!" Haze beamed. Entoria stood at the door in her baggy t-shirt that she used as a nightgown and yawned. "Good morning, I guess." Entoria said. "I'll wait till you and Hero-" "It's Zero!" Zero yelled. "To wake up and we'll head for breakfast." Haze finished and closed the door. Without a word Entoria grabbed the bag of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Zero lightly touched his chest and still felt Entoria's warm paw, he enjoyed the feeling but quickly pushed it away. Entoria came out in a red knitted off shoulder sweater and grey ripped jeans. She was brushing her hair and smiled at Zero before saying. "Good morning, I tried not to take long so you could wash up." Entoria sat on the bed and started to braid her hair over her right shoulder. Zero walked into the bathroom. Entoria glanced at the bathroom door and sighed. She didn't want to leave just yet but told Zero they would since he's healed. Entoria put on her boots and grabbed Zero's shoes, she put them by the bed. Entoria yawned, she felt so exhausted but was happy Zero didn't change into Infinite last night. Entoria sat on the bed with a dazed look, she was thinking how she could get information on her old pack before they left. She didn't hear Zero walk out the bathroom or put his shoes on. Zero stood there for a minute looking at Entoria before he started waving his hand in front of her face. Entoria blinked, looked at Zero, smiled and stood up. "Ready?" She asked. "Yeah, keep an eye out for all the exits." Zero said before he opened the door. Haze was looking through his note book and smiled at them. "I was worried we were gonna have the leftovers." Haze said as he began walking. "So how was your first night here?" Haze asked. "I don't know. I was out cold all night." Entoria answered. "Heh, you sat up asking for juice but fell asleep sitting up. Then you growled at me when I tried to hand you the juice." Zero said. Entoria felt embarrassed while Haze laughed but Haze said. "I do the same thing when I'm overly tired. This one time I woke up in my old apartment's kitchen. I think I was thirsty." Entoria smiled and she felt a bit better. They left the storage unit and they all walked into the hallway that looked more inviting with the tiled floor and random pictures of landscapes. Entoria kept looking for exits but saw nothing so far besides hallways with pictures. Zero wondered why the lights were florescent like from a school or why all the doors they passed so far were shut. "So when did you to get engaged?" Haze asked. Zero and Entoria looked at each other but Zero answered. "Before the war." "Yeah, he asked after a date." Entoria added. "Wow too bad the war happened or I bet you two would be married by now but I noticed you don't have a ring." Haze said as he turned and opened a door to stairs. "I gave it up to get medicine for Zero. We didn't have anything to trade back then." Entoria answered. "Well that really sucks!" Haze sighed and smiled sadly at the two and asked. "I was a waiter in a fancy restaurant before all this happened. What were your old jobs?" "I used to babysit the pack's kids or cook with others for everyone." Entoria said easily because it wasn't a lie. "I did odd jobs here and there." Zero answered. Haze opened the door at the top of the stairs. "We try to have all our meals outside so no one feels too confined." Haze said. Entoria and Zero walked out to see long tables already half full. There was a longer table laid out like a buffet with lots of different types of breakfast food. Zero noticed there were more tables and everyone wasn't out yet. Entoria smiled at the gentle breeze and was shocked to see trees and not the dry desert. "Okay you could go eat. I'm gonna go wake up any late raisers." Haze smiled and walked back down the steps. Entoria sniffed and grinned and said. "I smell bacon!" She said excited before running to the food table. Zero followed her and noticed how she packed her plate with lots of bacon and scrambled eggs and threw a thick waffle on top of everything. Zero didn't know she could eat so much. He put sausages,bacon, fried eggs and three waffles on his plate. Entoria grabbed two tiny cups filled with syrup and two cups of fruit. Zero watched as she held onto everything with this big happy smile on her face. Zero grabbed two juice boxes,two forks, napkins and two tiny cups filled with whipped cream. Zero looked up and didn't see Entoria at first but he saw her at the furthest table away from everyone else and came running back. Entoria smiled at Zero and grabbed packets of salt and pepper. Zero followed her back to their table. Entoria held onto her waffle while pouring salt on her bacon. "Really? Bacon is salty enough." Zero said as he felt his blood pressure raise from just watching Entoria. "You only live once." Entoria said before she bit into a salty piece of bacon. "Exactly, that's why people try to be healthy." Zero commented. "I'll eat however I want. Plus with the way my powers are this could be my last day alive." Entoria said it so normally Zero didn't like it at all. Entoria poured salt all over her scrambled eggs and mixed her salt around. "If we ever get our own place I'm throwing out the salt on you." Zero said but realised what he actually said too late. Entoria looked shocked but said. "I'll have salt packets hiding all over the place." She smiled but noticed how other wolves glared at her as they stared at them. Entoria kept eating and ignored them, Zero scanned the area and didn't see anyone guarding the place. Zero smiled and thought it'll be easy to sneak away later. "I don't see anyone I recognize." Entoria said after she swallowed her food. "You think they left already?" Zero asked. "I don't know…" Entoria commented and kept looking around as she ate. Jack came walking over with a bowel filled with porridge and fruit in it. He sat down and smiled before saying loudly. "How was your night here? Any fun done last night?" Zero started coughing while trying not to choke on his waffle. Entoria forced herself to swallow her food so she wouldn't end up like Zero and gasped out. "That's none of your business if we did anything! And we didn't!" Entoria's muzzle turned red. Jack busted out laughing so loud people looked at them and saw a hyena laughing,a jackal choking and a red faced wolf. "Okay!" Jack gasped out while holding his sides from laughing and finished. "Steele already assigned you a job." "What?" Entoria looked sad at her food but forced a smile. Entoria felt sad and knew she couldn't stay to actually work. "Yeah! On guard duty. He was impressed by how you stood up to him." Jack began to eat with a smile. Zero finally stopped coughing, hissed out. "Why is Entoria offered a job and we barely been here a day?!" "The doctor signed you up to work after a week. She thinks you should take it easy." Jack said between mouthfuls of porridge. "Do I have to work?" Entoria asked. "Yeah everyone has a job to do even if it's small. Besides I think you'll do great at guard duty and don't worry I made sure you will get day shifts." Jack smiled. Zero looked at Entoria and wondered what she'll say or do now. They were supposed to leave tonight but Entoria being in guard duty she'll know when to leave. Zero really didn't want to stay but Entoria will be able to know the layout better too and probably get a key to unlock the doors. "Are you scared?" Jack asked mockingly. "Yeah! I never had a job in my old pack. Well just babysitting while the parents worked." Entoria said while looking nervous. "You were the surrogate mother for the pups?" Jack asked,surprised. Jack had no idea her old pack mates trusted her that much but to hyenas the surrogate mother raised the pups as her own and taught them everything, maybe it was different for wolves. "A surrogate? I don't think I was. I just made sure they were fed,healthy and tried to make them use all their energy so the parents could rest after their jobs. At times we used the hall and I'll bake with them or go for walks or just play with them." Entoria said with this smile on her face. "So you basically raised them till the parents got off work?" Jack asked, not understanding how that was different. "Well it wasn't just me. I took most of the days but it was me, Asher, Johnan and Jesper. The boys showed them to hunt, exercises and how to track while me and Asher taught them how to care for themselves and fed them….Oh I see now well it was like raising them." Entoria looked deep in thought. "You younger ones kept the kids?" Jack wondered how Entoria even knew how to fight if she was one of the ones keeping the pups. "Yeah the older ones taught us and our parents taught us again. So basically we were all teachers and parents in a way." Entoria never really understood why her pack did things that way just did it. "Well you got this! I believe you! Oh and you start work in thirty minutes." Jack smiled and picked up his empty bowl and walked away. "Should I-" Entoria began but Zero cut her off "Yes. This way you'll know this place,get a key and know when the best time to leave." "Wow. You thought of all that already?" Entoria asked. "Yes while you and Jack were talking about babysitting. Really? You were a caregiver?" Zero asked. "Why is it that shocking?" Entoria asked, irritated. "Yes! Now you'll probably want pups right away and who would let you near their pups?" Zero said, he looked shocked. "Hey! I wasn't a shadow monster before and that was where I was assigned since other jobs I had my age group bullied me out of them. I don't want pups right away!" Entoria growled out. "Newlyweds problems." A passing group of jackals said and snickered. Entoria and Zero both acted like they didn't hear anything but glared at each other. "I couldn't keep care of my brothers. I don't want pups, what if I lose them too?" Entoria said sadly. "I don't think you would but why are we even talking about pups?" Zero asked. "I don't know. You brought it up." Entoria looked down at her food. "No I didn't. Jack did." Zero stated. "I could try to get as much information as I can but Zero are you sure you want to stay longer?" Entoria asked, not feeling hungry anymore. "No but it'll be better if we knew how to leave without being noticed." Zero smiled and finished. "They trust you already. It'll be easy for you." "So I use their trust against them?" Entoria gasped. "Yes! Don't act all innocent after you killed a bird." Zero stated. Entoria glared at Zero and hissed out. "I only killed it because of you. If you stayed in the cave the bird would still be alive!" Entoria angrily took a bite out of her bacon. Zero looked like he didn't care, Entoria got more angry and said. "I thought I was with Zero not Infinite." She whispered the last bit. Zero looked at Entoria shocked and hurt but she didn't look at him, she just ate fast so she could leave. Zero watched as Entoria quickly ate and left to take her plate to where everyone else left their dirty dish. Zero glared at Entoria's back as she walked back inside. Zero ate slowly and felt this guilt that bugged him. 

Entoria walked down the stairs and was about to walk back to Zero to say sorry, she realized she sounded like an ass with how hard she thought Zero was trying to be good. "You're gonna be late." Entoria turned to see Nebula smirking at her. "I'm gonna be late anyway because I don't know where to go." Entoria smiled at Nebula. "Come on, I'll take you there." He turned to walk away and Entoria followed. Entoria was right behind Nebula and noticed some walls were made of wood instead of cement. "What's your job?" Entoria asked, not liking the creepy silence. "I gather supplies and other people if they want to join and grab jackals if I come across them so no one could hurt them but when I'm not out there I help with odd jobs here." Nebula replied clearly bored. "What job will Zero get once he's rested?" Entoria asked as they turned into another flight of stairs. "He's a jackal so it'll be a job in the pack. Alpha tries to not let them leave the pack in case they get captured or hurt because of how everyone is treating them." Nebula stopped and turned to Entoria and commented. "I noticed you're not like other wolves." Entoria looked into Nebula's light blue eyes and wondered if he knew anything about Zero. "You avoid other wolves but you claim you're looking for your pack but if you were really trying you wouldn't be messing around with a jackal. I think you're lying, I'm just not sure why yet." Nebula smirked at Entoria who glared at him. “When I say my pack I mostly mean my brothers and grandma.” “So the rest doesn't matter? I knew you weren't a real wolf.” Nebula commented. “You know what? I don't care what you think of me. I don't have to prove myself to you.” Entoria stated. Nebula smiled at Entoria, this girl really surprised him. She was different, like a rare coin, no other female wolves acted like her. They were either warriors or caregivers and Entoria acted as if she could be whatever she wanted, not caring about status. He wondered how she ended up with a jackal that was obviously holding her back from her true potential. They walked down a hallway that was like a fourway and Nebula stopped. “Go left and the second door on the right is where the main room the guards meet at. They already know your coming anyway.” Without another word Nebula left and Entoria did as she was told but stood in front of the door, she was nervous about this sudden new job. Entoria took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, swung open and bang into the wall. Everyone in the room twitched and looked to Entoria as her ears fell flat on her head, she didn't mean to open it that rough. A reddish orange dhole smiled at Entoria before saying. “You must be E.A the wolf that actually did not cower in fear from Steele!” Entoria smiled but was too scared to say anything. The dhole smiled and continued with his papers he was writing. A big muscler green and blue ox handed Entoria a jacket that had the word 'guard' sewed onto the back,a notebook, a pen, a map of the place on paper that was the size of a card, a ring of keys,a headset and a long piece of red cloth that had black sewed letters that red 'Knight'. Entoria noticed that other guards had different color cloths tied to their arms. Entoria noticed she was the only one that had a red Knight one and stood still unsure of what to do or say. She saw green cloths that said 'Peace' and blue ones that said 'Security' and black ones that had white sewed letters saying 'Keeper'. "Put the headset on and turn it on. You'll hear the other Knights and just head to them." The ox said, making Entoria focus on him. "Uh, okay. Thanks." Entoria replied and quickly stuck the earbuds in her ears and put on the choker with what she thought was the mic. She put the jacket on and buttoned it up sticking the rest of her supplies in the big pockets. Entoria noticed the jacket was a size bigger and that they did that one purpose because of how she could change into Alith. She clicked the biggest button on the metal circle thing on the choker and instantly heard a buzzing then heard some female say. "So where is this E.A I been hearing about?" Without thinking Entoria walked out the room and said. "I'm outside of the guard office. Where do I go?" A male answered "Hey! E.A we were worried you chickened out. Haha, Anyway we work in groups of four. So you're with Ruth, Dante and Ethan." Another voice spoke up. "It's Ruthless to you guys" an intimidating female spoke that made Entoria more nervous and continued "Head to exit five. We're patrolling the forest today." Entoria looked at her tiny map and saw exit five was all the way on the other side of the place. "Okay." Entoria replied and started to follow her map.

Zero slowly made his way back to his and Entoria's room and noticed other jackals staring at him. He knew they were trying to place what pack he was from and knew there were only four packs with the same coloring as him. Zero stopped walking to let this eldery wolf with black sunglasses on and a black cane walk by but he stopped and kept sniffing the air till he slowly turned to Zero. Zero just looked at him blankly and watched as the old wolf got uncomfortably close. He back away and was about to walk away but the old wolf spoke. "Entoria?..." Zero's eyes widened but quickly spoke. "I'm not Entoria but she was with me." "Hmm...I got something for her that her grandma gave to me to give it to her before she left." The wolf said as he shook,clearly having a hard time walking on his own. "Her grandma is here?" Zero asked shocked and disappointed. He didn't want Entoria to leave and go back to her pack but Entoria's words kept echoing in his head. 'I thought I was with Zero not Infinite.' "No she's gone." The wolf replied. "Wait. How did you know Entoria's scent?" Zero asked. "I got Entoria's stuff in my room Eileen left them with me." The old wolf began to slowly walk away. Zero held onto the old wolf's arm and started to walk with him and asked. "Are Entoria's brothers here or did they leave with her grandma?" "Listen kid you seem nice but I would like to tell Entoria not someone that claims to know her.” The old wolf said as he lent on Zero, Zero just looked at him thinking about what Entoria would do or say once she found out about this old wolf. Zero walked the wolf to his room that was smaller than his and Entoria`s room. The wolf sat down on the bed and looked to the other wall before saying. “Bring Entoria to me. She needs to know.” “Entoria is at work right now but as soon as she's off work I'll bring her here.” Zero answered and saw that on a drawer was a picture of what he assumed was the wolf but younger with a white female wolf in, they looked so happy. “Ah, she must be watching the pups.” The wolf answered. “No. She's a guard.” Zero said and found what he was looking for, he saw a big bag with a paper taped to it, saying `Entoria`. It had what Zero thought was a knit blanket with blues and purples folded on top of the bag. “Really? Hmm… Maybe it's not the same Entoria…” The wolf commented. “It's Entoria, from the Tree wolf pack. It's her. The white,grey and black wolf with a brown muzzle." Zero stated but remembered too late that the old wolf looked blind. "You know, kid. I could see but I see more without looking. The Entoria I was told of knew how to care for pups, shy to the point she'll just stare blankly at you. Unlike you she's not hiding her true self.” Zero just stared shocked at the old wolf and thought that's three now he has to keep an eye on. Without saying another word Zero left. Zero walked down to his and Entoria’s room and felt like it took forever to get back and instantly went laid down. He wondered if he should tell Entoria or just leave it. He didn't want Entoria to leave but she’ll be so happy to hear about someone knowing about her pack. 

Entoria walked out of exit five and all she saw was a gloved fist coming at her. Entoria had to grab onto the edge of the door that was keeping her from falling down the stairs just to dodge it. “I was told you knew how to fight.” a female spoke but Entoria just saw the blinding light from the sun. “What?” Entoria said as she stepped out the door, she saw a female light brown wolf with a cream muzzle glare at her. Instantly Entoria knew this was Ruth by the tone of her voice and how scary she looked. “Listen here I didn't sign up to be a knight just to babysit a pup that can’t defend herself or be stupid enough to try to stand up to Steele!” Ruth yelled that made Entoria’s eyes wided and unconsciously straighten her back. Entoria knew right then her time with Ruht wasn't gonna be fun or easy. “Come on you could learn on the job!” Ruth barked. Entoria followed her without another word. Entoria kept her eyes on Ruth waiting for another attack from Ruth. Ruth kept walking till they were at the edge of the forest. Ruth turned to Entoria and tried to punch Entoria but Entoria stepped back a few steps and slipped on the sand. Entoria quickly got up and stared at Ruth. Entoria wasn't sure if she should attack or just wait to see what Ruth was gonna do. “Come on! Lets see why Steele picked you for a Knight!” Ruth yelled as she ran to Entoria but spun to kick her. Entoria ducked down, without thinking she punched the side of Ruth’s knee and got up just to back away. Ruth growled, she grabbed for her knives on her belt but Entoria gasped as she saw what Ruth was reaching for. Entoria dragged her foot in the sand as she kicked up and watched as the sand got in Ruth’s dark brown eyes. Entoria saw Ruth wipe her eyes but didn't make a move, she didn't know what to do since fighting like her normal self felt weird and scary. Entoria preferred to fight when she was her demon self, it was easier and nothing scared her but now she was terrified of getting hit even though she was used to it from the bullying. Entoria’s heart raced and she ran back into the forest. “Hey! Get back here!” Ruth yelled as she ran after Entoria. Entoria had this bad feeling, she held onto a tree trunk to turn faster and heard a thud. Entoria knew that a knife was thrown at her and tried to run around trees to not give Ruth a chance to hit her. Entoria saw exit five and made a beeline for the door but Ruth jumped in front of her at the last minute. Ruth held a knife in her hand as she swung at Entoria, Entoria spun backward to kick Ruth like what she did to Entoria earlier but Ruth caught her ankle. “You're too slow!” Ruth growled as she pulled Entoria closer and elbowed the side of her knee. Entoria gasped out in pain and tried to punch Ruth but Ruth swiped Entoria’s other leg making her hit the ground. Entoria panicked, she knew it wasn't a good thing when she was on the ground, it never was. Entoria started to use her other leg to kick wildly till Ruth let go but she didn't. Entoria started to thrash around not knowing shadows wrapped around her hands while making big black claws. Entoria started growling and was about to claw at Ruth but she jumped back and smiled with her hands up in the air. “So that’s what Steele saw.” Ruth extended a hand out to Entoria. Entoria stared up at Ruth shocked While Ruth watched the shadow claws fade to her normal paws. “How about we try to make you more of a fighter?” Ruth smirked at Entoria. “How?” Entoria asked while she kept her distance. “We train!”


End file.
